<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would You Love Me, If You Truly Knew Me? by Goten_Son_Ten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001277">Would You Love Me, If You Truly Knew Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goten_Son_Ten/pseuds/Goten_Son_Ten'>Goten_Son_Ten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Genderfluid Danny, M/M, Pompous Pep, Sam is such a supportive friend, Self-Discovery, Self-Exploration, Slow Burn, cross dressing, smut later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goten_Son_Ten/pseuds/Goten_Son_Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny loses a bet and is forced to attend a charity fashion show dressed as a girl, something he was only half sad about. Unknown to him, Vlad was also there and took great interest in ‘her’. </p><p>This is a story of personal discovery, finding love, and learning self-acceptance.</p><p>Pompous Pep! (Danny x Vlad)</p><p> </p><p>This fic was inspired by Candypop Phantom by daymostar96. The main similarities are in this chapter, and the next two, but I plan on going a different direction beyond that. Pompous Pep. Genderfluid Danny.</p><p>(Danny Phantom characters do not belong to me. Nor does the cover image).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton &amp; Vlad Masters, Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pompous Pep Discord - Our Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lost Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/669565">Candypop Phantom</a> by daymostar96.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Danielle was never cloned in this universe, otherwise Vlad would easily recognize him. Lol!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apprehensive light-blue eyes stared towards the far wall of the room. His gaze was unfocused but his mind was whirling anxiously and his heart beating a million miles an hour.</p><p>How had he gotten himself into this situation?</p><p>It was supposed to have been a sure win. There should have been no way he could lose a bet against Sam in Doom. A videogame he didn’t even think she played.</p><p>Boy… had he been wrong.</p><p>Sam not only knew how to play the game, but was apparently one of the best online players to ever play! Having kept this from him and Tucker for over a year!</p><p>Well, if he was being honest… he should have known better.</p><p>Of the 9 years he had known Sam, he could probably list the times he has won a bet against the goth girl with one hand.</p><p>Actually… had he ever managed to win a bet against her?</p><p>Sighing deeply, he shook his head in defeat. He <em> Really </em> should have known better.</p><p>“Stop moving Danny!”</p><p>He flinched at her tone and stilled. He knew that his goth friend’s patience was wearing thin. For the past hour it had been incredibly hard for him to sit still while she messed with his face and hair. It was especially difficult not to move as she currently held a tiny black brush near his eye.</p><p>Doing his best not to blink, he felt that weird sensation of the rough bristles against his eyelashes. The odd scent mixing with the other strange scents of the makeup Sam had been applying to his face.</p><p>It was odd. A part of him was dreading what was soon to happen. Apprehensive and fearful as he thought about how he would soon be walking out in public in his new look.</p><p>But another part of him...</p><p>Another part of him was getting more and more excited about the prospect. Curious about how he might look. Would he look good?</p><p>He <em> wanted </em>to look good.</p><p>And he hated himself for it.</p><p>A memory came unbidden. The first time he had been curious about girl clothing. </p><p>At the age of 5, he remembered his parents getting his sister a beautiful light blue dress for her 7th birthday. The fabric was soft to the touch, the sleeves pretty frills, and the skirt was puffy with a bow on the back. Jazz also had a matching headband that adorned a bow on the top and matching little shoes.</p><p>Their parents gushed at how adorable Jazz looked as she twirled and smiled, showing off. He had been so jealous of his sister and her pretty blue dress.</p><p>He wanted one too.</p><p>Not long after that day, he had snuck into his sister’s room. Clumsily put on the dress along with the headband. Feeling every bit as pretty as his sister had been.</p><p>He remembered being so very excited as he bounced down the steps of the stairs. Smiling wide and eager to show his parents just how pretty he was.</p><p>But, he was not to be met with praise or encouraging coos like his sister.</p><p>He had been met with a shriek and scolding from his mom while his dad straight out laughed at him.</p><p>A boy was not supposed to wear a dress.</p><p>Or pretty bows.</p><p>He didn’t understand at the time why his parents reacted so badly and avidly discouraged him from pretty things.</p><p>Wasn’t he pretty too?</p><p>But later, as he started to grow, he found out that there were things good boys couldn’t do.</p><p>Being pretty was one of them.</p><p>And wanting to be pretty was especially bad.</p><p>So, he learned to deny himself. To hate himself because deep down, he wanted to <em> be </em> pretty. He <em> wanted </em> to wear women’s clothing and look feminine sometimes.</p><p>But he couldn’t. Others wouldn’t allow it.</p><p>So he avoided anything too ‘girly’ like the plague. Protesting heavily with any slight indication of the contrary.</p><p>Sam finished applying the finishing touches and leaned back to look at her handiwork.  </p><p>She watched Danny shift in his chair as her amethyst eyes raked him from top to bottom.</p><p>He looked perfect.</p><p>A sly smirk graced her face, a glint in her amethyst eyes as she gestured him towards the vanity mirror.</p><p>Danny slowly turned in his swivel chair, eyes closed as he faced the large mirror. Taking a deep breath to help calm his raging nerves, he slowly opened his eyes to see his reflection.</p><p>And what he saw left him speechless.</p><p>A raven haired, turquoise eyed girl stood staring right back at him in the black star speckled dress he was wearing.</p><p>Unconsciously, he raised his hand to touch his, now long, black hair, watching as the girl in the reflection did the same. One could not even tell they were hair extensions! </p><p>Danny had such a hard time believing that the reflection in the mirror was his own. But looking harder, he could tell many similarities. </p><p>Moving his hand to the mirror he touched the reflection as his smile grew. </p><p>He looked… beautiful!</p><p>Rising from the chair, he stepped towards a nearby full-body mirror to really take it all in. Blown away by what he was seeing.</p><p>Sam smiled knowingly as she watched her best friend’s reaction. In the 9 years she’s known him, she noticed longing glances at feminine clothing. Hell, she had once caught him looking through the dresses her own mother kept insisting on getting/storing for her in one of her walk-in closets. Danny had frozen and looked like he had been caught red handed. Recovering fairly quickly, he tried to brush it off as getting lost while looking for where she had gone. It was such a bull-shit lie and they both knew it. One; how many times had he visited her home? Two; why the hell would she be in her in her most hated room of her house? Three, even if she had been in there for some miracle or other, why was he further in the walk-in closet than he had needed to be (and holding a dress) if he had been looking for her?</p><p>Exactly.</p><p>So, she wanted a way for Danny to be able to be free. To express himself rather than rejecting an important part of who he was because of other people’s rules.</p><p>Whenever she had tried to subtly broach such a subject with him, he went in full defense mode and vehemently denied anything. Needless to say, any such conversation ended sour.</p><p>Then, a brilliant idea came to her as her mother talked about an upcoming charity fashion show she was hosting. Sam knew Danny could definitely pull off being a girl for various reasons: His face was somewhat effeminate and those features could be pulled out with the right makeup, with his legs and hips he could pull off wearing skirts, and his torso was thin and shapely which would work well with feminine clothing. And his ass certainly was nice.</p><p>Her smile widened as she watched him do a small spin, noting her friend had a small pleased smile on his face. “Sooo…?”</p><p>He snapped out of his daze, blushing profusely. He had completely forgotten that he was not alone at the moment, having been completely lost in his happiness.</p><p>His defenses rose again and he frowned. “L-let’s just be done with this as soon as possible.”</p><p>Sam rolled her eyes, having seen right through him, but she decided not to press the issue for his sake. “It’s just a photoshoot, so you don’t need to speak. Just let me do all the talking.”</p><p>Danny bit his lip, an internal battle raging in his mind. If he is going to do this, he might as well go all the way, right?</p><p>With a heavy sigh, he spoke, his voice sounding completely feminine. “That's not necessary, Sam…”</p><p>Her jaw dropped. Had she not seen him speak, she would not have believed that girl’s voice came from him. Even then, she was half wondering if there was a ventriloquist act going on where a girl was projecting her voice onto her male friend.</p><p>In order to answer Sam’s unspoken question, he returned his voice to normal and looked down, too embarrassed to look her in the eyes. “A-apparently my ghostly wail gives me a good range with my voice…”</p><p>Ever since he had acquired that ability, he had been able to do various voice impressions, to the gang’s amusement. Only later did he realize he could even hit high pitches normally girls could, though he certainly had kept that a well-guarded secret until now. </p><p>Sam blinked a few times, still a bit surprised, then grinned. He was sooo gonna pass. “Ready to face the judge?”</p><p>Danny frowned, staring at her with intensity. “Remember the deal.”</p><p>She just gave him a devious smirk and left.</p><p>He bit his lower lip in nervousness, anxious sky-blue eyes following her until she closed the door behind her. It was bad enough that she was making him do this, but Tucker had been there when the bet was established. And his crushing defeat.</p><p>So, as a safeguard against plausible humiliation, Tucker was to be the deciding judge of whether he was going to go through with this madness or not. If Tucker decided that Danny could safely pass as a girl, then he would have to do the photoshoot for the charity event. If, on the other hand, Tucker said that he couldn’t safely pass, then all bets were off. They would move on with their lives and pretend this never happened.</p><p>When Sam had gone home the day of his defeat, Tucker had taken pity on him, offering to bail him out and say that he didn’t look like a chick regardless.</p><p>Needless to say, he took the offer.</p><p>Although right now, standing in front of the mirror, so close to being able to explore this part of himself he had denied his entire life, he was conflicted.</p><p>Part of him wanted Tucker to say that he failed to pass in order to avoid potential humiliation. Yet the other part of him wanted his friend to say that he passed. But he already knew what Tucker was going to say (per their deal) and he felt both parts sad and relieved.</p><p>Footsteps outside the door alerted him of their return, and he stiffened. Keeping his gaze down.</p><p>Sam opened the door. With a triumphant smirk, she stepped aside. “So Tucker, what do you think?”</p><p>*Silence*</p><p>The lack of comment or reaction unnerved him, and he forced himself to look up at his friend’s stunned face.</p><p>Tucker was staring at him, mouth agape.</p><p>Danny frowned, not liking one bit being stared at like a freak and wanting this whole ordeal to be over. He spoke in his normal voice. “Well, Tuck? We don’t have all night.”</p><p>Tucker blinked, pulling himself from his stupefied trance. “D-dude!!! You look like a chick!”</p><p>“Tucker!”</p><p>His friend flinched apologetically. “S-sorry dude. But aside from the voice, you could soo pass as a hot chick.”</p><p>Danny’s face turned a deep shade of red and he looked away.</p><p>Half of him wanted to strangle his friend for ditching his only way out.</p><p>Though he would not admit this out loud, a pleased thrill coursed through him. Tucker of all people not only said that he looked like a girl, but a hot girl at that! Tucker was most critical of girls at school and the fact his friend said he looked hot, meant it was a very high complement.</p><p>Sam interrupted his thoughts when she loudly clasped her hands together in excitement. “Well, let’s do this!”</p><p>......................................................................................................................................</p><p> </p><p>Please remember to leave Kudos and Comment! Comments help keep writers motivated! ^_^  Thank you for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Enter Mysteria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**Special note: Forgot to mention that, unlike the show, Danny and Vlad’s ghost sense do not automatically activate when they are close to each other. It only activates when either are close and use a ghost power. Otherwise I cannot excuse why Vlad did not know ‘she’ had ghost powers. Lol!   What writers do to make things work. ;p  </p><p> </p><p>This is a long chapter (though it would have been even longer, though I decided to split it up. Lol!) Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny’s ears pounded with the sound of his beating heart. Or was that the music?</p><p>As he stared at the purple stage curtain backstage, he felt more anxious that he had ever felt in his entire life. Hell, he doesn’t even think he was this anxious preparing for the fight against Pariah.</p><p>And that was saying something.</p><p>He played with the folds of his skirt, the soft fabric helping calm his raging nerves. His eyes remained glued to the number on the curtain that indicated his platform number; ‘5’, but sometimes he would glance to the far left or the far right where he saw two models waiting patiently for their turn looking completely in their element. He sighed, wishing he had their confidence.</p><p>The music started to die down, an indication that the hour was up and the next set was to begin. The last set of the photoshoot before the afterparty.</p><p>His set.</p><p>Heart racing faster than he ever thought possible, he heard the voice of the announcer as he began to list the other models' names as each stepped up to their respective platforms behind the curtains.</p><p>He swallowed, taking a deep breath as he heard the announcer say ‘her’ stage name: “Mysteria!”</p><p>Well… This was it. </p><p>He slowly parted the curtains and stepped out, eyes squinting in the bright spotlight. </p><p>Once his eyes adjusted to the lights, he stiffened as he saw the small crowd standing near the platform.</p><p>Staring.</p><p>At him.</p><p>He swallowed nervously, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He could feel himself start to perspire as his nerves reached a fever pitch. </p><p>“Go Mysteria! You can do this!” Sam’s voice rang out from the crowd.</p><p>“You go girl!” Tucker encouraged.</p><p>Then a few other random spectators began saying encouraging words, and his nerves started calming a little.</p><p>They hadn’t noticed he was a boy.</p><p>He moved to his spot on the stage and the photographer started giving him directions on what poses to strike.  </p><p>As the encouraging words of the spectators seemed to increase, his nervousness started to fade even more. And he began to feel more... bold.</p><p>Without waiting for the photographer to instruct him into position or tell him when to move, he began changing positions while shortly holding ones that he thought were the best.</p><p>He also started changing the type of poses that the photographer had first instructed. Those poses were too submissive for his tastes. Instead, he stroke a pose that emanated the fierce nature of a fighting spirit. More of a warrior.</p><p>His thin frame, flexibility, and type of dress Sam had designed (Half-skirt with an opening on the front that allowed for flexibility) allowed him to strike daring poses. Blue eyes fierce as he gazed forward striking different defensive stances. Imagining that he was about to face a fierce ghost and using the confidence he possessed as Phantom.</p><p>He heard increased applause from the audience and further praises from his photographer, flashes coming more and more frequently, and he felt his heart soar, which encouraged him to be even bolder. </p><p>The photographer was having a field day. Most of his models struck either cute or submissive poses. Always the same.</p><p>But this girl!</p><p>This girl’s stance said that she ain’t taking shit from anybody. This girl had beauty and power. Her poses displaying her fierce tenacity and unbreakable spirit.</p><p> </p><p> ……… *Elsewhere in the charity event*………………...</p><p> </p><p>To say Vlad was bored would be an understatement.</p><p>The only reason he attended any charity event was to maintain his image to the public by making a satisfactory amount of appearances at such events. Otherwise, he would love to just write checks and be done with it. But alas, the public tends to frown on an antisocial billionaire.</p><p>Normally, he wouldn’t be caught dead in this type of charity function but unfortunately, his ghostly affairs along with his recent business acquisitions had kept him very busy throughout the year. Meaning he was unable to attend more ‘worthy’ charity events and was behind in his quota. </p><p>Thus, his current situation.</p><p>Vlad stood with three other gentlemen near a beverage table, feigning interest in the current conversation and politely nodding when appropriate. He half listened to a business man rant on about some useless topic, when his sensitive hearing caught on to the growing crowd at one of the stations, even amidst the music. He heard various comments of appreciation and awe, far more than any of the other model sets or stations.</p><p>Not needing much of an excuse to part from a very boring conversation, he excused himself from the three gentlemen, walking over to the station where all the commotion was with little interest, yet pleased to have the excuse to avoid more pointless conversations.</p><p>He stood at the far end of the gathering crowd, not really able to see anything, and quite honestly, not even caring. Though, as time went on, his curiosity continued to rise as more and more people came and cheers kept coming.</p><p>Surely one silly dressed girl couldn’t attract this much attention.</p><p>Finally, his curiosity was piqued enough to try and get a proper look, and he began to charge forward through the crowd.</p><p>Any protest from those he pushed out of the way died when they saw exactly who he was. Because no one argued with the powerful billionaire Vlad Masters.</p><p>Once he was right in front of the raised platform, he raised his gaze…</p><p>…and the sight nearly took his breath away.</p><p>Before him stood a girl who exuded the steel will and fierceness of a warrior spirit. Her movements exuding both grace and strength. Both power and beauty. </p><p>The girl’s naturally beautiful face was accentuated by the mild use of make-up, not overpowered by it. Her torso lean and slim, her chest small and Vlad found himself more appreciative of her choice to keep it natural, not having resorted to breast enhancement. </p><p>Her dress was dark blue, with accents reminiscent of the milky way as spots scattered across the fabric, catching the light and shining like stars. This choice of style made her feel like she was something out of this world. A celestial creature who was out of reach of any mortal being. </p><p>What also caught him, was that the girl’s features felt… somewhat familiar… yet he could not place from where. </p><p>And he found himself especially attracted to that familiarity. </p><p>He was transfixed as he watched the model strike a pose and hold it for a few seconds as the photographer took a few shots. Then, without cue or instruction, she would shift gracefully and almost effortlessly to strike another pose that exuded strength of will and nobility.</p><p>“Who is she?” He found himself asking aloud, not removing his eyes from the ‘warrior girl’.</p><p>“No one seems to know.” The man beside him answered. “She seems to be a new one. The announcer said her name was Mysteria.”</p><p>Vlad frowned. That was not good enough. Later he would look into who this Mysteria was.</p><p>He needed to meet her.</p><p>……………………………………………………………………………………………….</p><p>The pounding and exhilarating music began to die down, and Danny realized with a sinking feeling that his hour was up.</p><p>Straightening up from his last pose, he was about to take a bow, but froze, taken aback by the sudden thunderous applause of the people in front of him. Apparently he had attracted quite the crowd!</p><p>Blushing profusely, he took a slight, shy bow and almost ran backstage. </p><p>“Mysteria!”</p><p>Sam’s voice halted his flee and he turned to greet his friend who gave him a tight hug.</p><p>“Oh my god! You were amazing!!” The goth enthused. “The crowd went wild!”</p><p>The sounds of cheering and calls for encore could be heard behind the curtain and his heart soared with happiness.</p><p>They actually thought he was pretty.</p><p>His blush deepened and he looked at the floor. “Umm… Thanks…”</p><p>“Miss Manson, one of the executives is looking for you.” One of the backstage boys announced.</p><p>Unfortunately, in order for Sam to convince her mother to accept a nameless model to this posh event, she had to agree to help her mother with the logistics of the show too. Apparently her mother was hoping to get her more involved in these kinds of things.</p><p>“Arrg… Coming.” She turned to Danny. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>Danny nodded, watching his goth friend follow the messenger. Then, his turquoise eyes shifted to look at the door that would lead to the after party. Where there would be mingling, food… dancing...</p><p>He bit his lip.</p><p>There was a longing tugging away at his heart. He wanted so badly to go out there as he was now. Being able to be more feminine, rather than just look it for a measly hour.</p><p>It was now or never. </p><p>Stealing himself, he walked to the door. </p><p>He wasn’t quite ready to stop being Mysteria yet.</p><p>……………………………………………………………………………………………………</p><p>Actually, the after party had not been as fun as he had thought.</p><p>He was approached almost constantly by creepy older gentlemen and had a hard time pulling away from them. They had been so eager to learn of ‘her’ real name and where ‘she’ was from. And a few even tried subtly/not-so-subtly flirting with ‘her’. Eww…</p><p>There were some who approached him wanting to be his agents or hire ‘her’ for other fashion shows. While he was certainly flattered, he refused for very obvious reasons. </p><p>He tried talking to other models who were near his age, but had no real luck there. Most of what they wanted to talk about involved this season’s fashion, including what’s in and what’s out. Things he could certainly care less about.</p><p>This wasn’t fun at all…</p><p>Standing by the buffet he nibbled on some large shrimp, deciding to soon call it a night before he was accosted by another creepy old man, when he felt a presence stand behind him.</p><p>“Good evening, my dear.”</p><p>And a voice he dreaded above all others.</p><p>He squeaked from the surprise of his archnemesis voice, almost choking from the piece of shrimp he had yet to chew.</p><p>“Careful my dear. Don’t want to have an accident, now do we?”</p><p> ‘Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!’</p><p>This could not be happening. His luck could <em> not </em> be this bad. Could it?</p><p>Vlad was the last person on this green earth and the last ghost on that neon Ghost Zone he wanted to learn of his real identity.</p><p>The jerk would never let him live it down. </p><p>He would ridicule him every chance he got. Use it against him to gain advantage in their fights. </p><p>Blackmail.</p><p>The list could go on. He cannot get caught. His afterlife depended on it.</p><p>Clearing his throat, he turned around and spoke in the feminine voice he had been using all evening. “Umm... thanks.”</p><p>“Of course.” The man replied smoothly. Then he bowed slightly, hand outstretched. “Vlad Masters, at your service.”</p><p>Pushing down his nerves and disgust, Danny placed his hand in Vlad’s, allowing him to kiss the top of it in customary greeting. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Masters.” Danny replied. Trying to keep his distaste for the man hidden.</p><p>Vlad did not release his hand after kissing it. Instead gazing into his eyes with an intense gaze, still slightly bowing. “With whom I have the pleasure of speaking with?”</p><p>The man’s gaze was intimidating, but Danny had faced him before. That stare setting him more on the defensive and activating his rebellious nature.</p><p>Stiffening, he replied sweetly, but meeting that stare dead-on, making sure Vlad knew he wasn’t a ‘girl’ who was easily intimidated or cowed. “Mysteria.”</p><p>Vlad was impressed. He had expected the girl to become flustered and meek. To speak like a cowed girl in the presence of a powerful behemoth or to flirt with a bachelor billionaire like so many other women. </p><p>But she hadn’t. She was meeting his gaze dead on with that same fierce fire she displayed in her poses earlier. Maybe her character was not only for show. Maybe that pretty head of hers actually had substance.</p><p>He was definitely even more intrigued by the girl.</p><p>Vlad smirked, holding her gaze. “Thus I have heard. I inquire as to your actual name, of course.”</p><p>A familiar chill feeling started in Danny’s chest and worked its way up his throat.</p><p>Ghost sense.</p><p>He quickly broke his eye contact to turn away, lifting his hand and coughing simultaneously to cover up the blue mist that escaped his mouth.</p><p>A ghost? Here?</p><p>He turned back and looked straight in the man’s eyes once more. Making it perfectly clear that he had not broken eye contact due to intimidation. </p><p>While staring into that intense gaze, Danny felt a slight mental compulsion tug at his consciousness. A small feeling of wanting to honestly answer the prior question.</p><p>It suddenly dawned on him that Vlad was subtly using his ghost powers to try and manipulate him. </p><p>‘Jerk.’</p><p>Danny returned that smirk with his own, turning his head slightly to look as cute as he could, while still holding his ground. “A girl can’t give away all of her secrets, now can she?” Then he reached and grabbed a small bite-size sausage on a toothpick and, without breaking eye contact, slid the small meat in her mouth, bit down, and slid the toothpick out. All the while staring at Vlad with a challenging gaze.</p><p>Danny internally cheered when he saw a slight falter to Vlad’s smirk.</p><p>Danny one. Pompous jerk zero.</p><p>Vlad found himself in an unusual situation, and had mixed feelings about it. One the one hand, his pride stung. There were few and far between who could resist his ghostly push. On the other hand, her value only increased. Only the strong off will could resist that compulsion. Even ghosts were suggestive to it. To be fair, his powers were diminished when he was in human form, but most humans he encountered always fell under his spell. The fact that she could resist completely spoke volumes of her character and spirit. </p><p>No matter. He had many other means at his disposal to uncover her identity. </p><p>He straightened gracefully, releasing her hand. "You are indeed correct, my dear. "</p><p>Danny's triumph felt too short lived. He knew that gleam in those devious sapphire eyes all too well. Vlad was not really going to let the matter go. </p><p>He would have to be extremely careful here. </p><p>"I witnessed your performance earlier. And I have to say, my dear, it was riveting. You demonstrated your strength of character while exemplifying graceful movements. Your forms gave the impression that you were about to face an upcoming challenge, yet you exuded an unbreakable will. Even I admit I was captivated by your performance.”</p><p>Well, he had to give the Frootloop this. His complements were actually flattering. Not the 'complements' he had been receiving all evening that made him feel more like a sex object than an actual person. </p><p>He vehemently ignored the slight fluttery feeling in his stomach. He was soo 'not' going to feel flattered by his archnemesis.</p><p>"Thank you. " As subtly as he could, he looked around the room for an exit.  The less time spent in the presence of the most dangerous person to discover his identity,  the better.</p><p>Vlad hid a frown. He could tell that she was looking around for something. </p><p>He was used to commanding everyone's attention. He was a powerful billionaire and everyone wanted to be in his good graces. Everytime he spoke, people hung on his every word. </p><p>And this girl did not seem interested in his status or wealth. In fact, she seemed to be looking for a way to excuse herself. </p><p>This only intrigued him further. </p><p>Knowing he had to act quickly to keep her captive, he stretched his hand towards her. "Would you honor me with a dance?"</p><p>Danny's sky blue eyes widened in surprise as he gazed back at the older halfa, not expecting Vlad to have asked such a thing. His gaze moved to the outstretched hand, conflicting emotions rising to the surface. Vlad was not the first to have asked him that, but it was the first time he was actually considering accepting.  </p><p>He had wanted to dance so badly. To experience gliding on the dance floor, skirt whirling with the motion while being twirled around. Being led by your dance partner, following the others flow and movements rather than always lead. Maybe even be dipped like in the movies. </p><p>But all the men who had previously offered were creepy old men who might try and 'cop a feel' during an otherwise innocent dance. </p><p>Not that he really trusted Vlad either. But there were two things going for him. One, Vlad was obsessed with his mother, so the odds of him ‘coping a feel’ were extremely low. Two, Danny was running out of time to enjoy being a girl. After tonight he would shed his feminine clothing and he would forever lose this once in a lifetime chance. </p><p>At least if the pompous jerk actually tried anything, he could take his revenge as Phantom later. </p><p>Vlad could see her internal debate in her eyes and for a split second, and slight worry creeped in that she was going to refuse him. </p><p>He watched the girl give a nervous sigh. "A quick dance won’t hurt." </p><p>Vlad let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He was surprised at how relieved he felt at her acceptance of his offer.</p><p>He made a note of analyzing his strange reaction later. She had agreed and that was all that mattered at the moment. </p><p>Danny swallowed nervously as Vlad led him to the dance floor, regretting more and more his decision. </p><p>He did not know how to dance! What was he thinking!</p><p>The only experience he had was that time he practiced using online videos for the school dance when he ended up dancing with Sam. And of course, he had been learning to lead, not be led. </p><p>Maybe he could still back out of this…</p><p>Heart pounding wildly in his chest, he steeled his determination. No, he would not admit defeat. Not against Vlad. </p><p>It was beyond ironic that he was about to let his most dangerous enemy take the lead while he willingly followed.</p><p>He's done far stupider things. Right?</p><p>He returned his attention to the older hybrid once they were standing on the dance floor. Remembering that the lady places one hand on the shoulder and the other in the guys hand, he did just that. He stiffened when he felt Vlad slip a hand around his waist and his cheeks tinted red. 'We'll, this is it.' He thought as he took a deep breath and apprehensively looked up into Vlad's eyes. </p><p>He felt a slight fluttering feeling in his stomach at the elder’s gaze and he pushed it down quickly. Doing his best to focus on what was about to happen.</p><p>The next song began and he felt Vlad shift and begin to gently guide him. His body moved before it even registered in his conscious awareness as Vlad began to lead them into a simple dance motion. </p><p>Danny felt Vlad’s movements instinctively, his own body matching his steps and movement with ease. It felt kinda natural. So many fights between them as Phantom and Plasmius helped him key into the older halfa's movements in battle, always countering or matching.</p><p>Apparently it translated on the dance floor as well. </p><p>Vlad danced with practiced ease. He had danced on many past occasions, only as courtesy and decorum mandated. The only reason he asked Mysteria to dance was to buy time to win her over. </p><p>But what he did not anticipate, was that he was beginning to enjoy it.</p><p>None of the women he had danced with before could truly keep up with his pace. He had to actually dumb-down his moves and always ended up bored while going through the usual motions. </p><p>But this girl. </p><p>This girl matched his movements with ease and grace. Even fluidly following his pace when he began to introduce more difficult movements. Actually making this dance interesting. </p><p>Danny noticed when Vlad began to up the difficulty of the dance steps. Challenging 'her' and probably thinking 'she' couldn't keep up. Well, there isn't a challenge the older hybrid can throw that Danny would not meet. Plasmius was about to get a surprise. </p><p>Doubling his efforts, he made sure to keep pace. He was not going to lose to Vlad.</p><p>The first song ended and he internally cheered, having perfectly followed along.  He looked up at Vlad with a smirk, his turquoise eyes shining with challenge. "Was that all you got?"</p><p>Vlad felt something stir inside his chest with the challenging tone and look in the girl's eyes. Something that made him feel uncomfortable and he pushed it aside. </p><p>He smiled deviously as anticipation rose. This girl was full of surprises. "By no means, my dear. Allow me to demonstrate."</p><p>…..</p><p>The second and third dance had been a series of challenging movements, but Danny kept an even pace with Vlad the whole time. The fourth song was a slow waltz, and they danced with slow and steady movements.  </p><p>Danny was finding that being pressed up against his archnemesis was actually... kinda nice.</p><p>Vlad's arm around his waist and the hand that held his own was firm, yet with a gentility Danny would have never thought the man possessed. </p><p>Both moving in harmony as opposed to volatile conflicting forces. </p><p>And the sharp scent of that specific cologne that was always so unique to Vlad. That mildly spicy cinnamon scent that generally rose his defenses...</p><p>Was actually quite calming now. </p><p>Danny realized this with a start, panic rising. 'What the hell am I thinking?!'</p><p>This was the same sadistic asshole that tried to murder his father! That inconsiderate psycho who had no regard for the well being of anyone but himself and who only sought power and money. </p><p>It was not possible to feel safe in those arms. </p><p>It must have been the dancing and the music. Yes. That's what this was about. </p><p>How could one not be swept up in the fluid movements with the soft tempo of the background songs. Elegantly twisting and spinning in ways that could be described as akin to flying. All the while being held in strong arms that gently led one across the dance floor. </p><p>There was no other plausible reason.</p><p>None whatsoever. </p><p>Vlad had felt her stiffen in his arms during the song, after having felt so relaxed in his hold. He realized with a sinking feeling that this would be the last song they danced together. And if her earlier behaviors were of any indication, she would excuse herself from his presence. </p><p>The weight of disappointment he felt actually surprised him. He really was enjoying the girl’s company.</p><p>The song finished and Danny gave a short curtsy, and was startled by applause. His eyes snapped up and he saw a bunch of people surrounding them clapping their hands in approval. </p><p>Apparently the two had gathered quite the crowd with their dance moves. </p><p>He blushed profusely, and lowered his gaze, flustered by the attention. He had been so caught up in the moment that he had lost awareness of his surroundings. Let his guard down. Around Vlad of all people!</p><p>“E-excuse me...” Without looking up, he dashed off into the crowd. Embarrassed by the whole ordeal and slightly mortified that he had actually enjoyed spending time with his archnemesis.  </p><p>Vlad watched the girl run off, resisting the urge to stop her as he did not wish to scare her away.</p><p>He was going to uncover the girl's identity. Even if he had to use every means at his disposal. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>…………………………………………………………….</p><p> </p><p>Review if you can! Helps with motivation! Hope yall enjoyed the chapter! :)</p><p> </p><p>This chapter was normally going to be even longer, but due to pacing and length, I decided to split it in two. Next chapter will be up soon! :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. And The Winner Is...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Danny was sitting backstage eating a sandwich reserved for the performers. After getting over his deep embarrassment, he had found himself quite starved and decided to grab a bite to eat before heading home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had almost finished his sandwich when he heard a relieved shout from a woman behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lord almighty! There you are!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to see Sam's mother frantically approaching him, her frilly dress fluttering with her hurried steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could swallow the food in his mouth and ask what was wrong, the woman grabbed his arm and dragged him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were looking all over for you! We had to postpone by 15 minutes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ammpphh??" Was as intelligible as he sounded as he was dragged to god knows where. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally swallowing his food in his mouth, he was about to finally ask when he was pushed through a curtain that led right on to a stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of lots of people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny was completely frozen in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>'What in the world...'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man standing in front of a podium gave him a smile, then turned to the crowd. "Finally! We present to you the newest flower to the modeling scene. Not much is known about this mysterious girl, but maybe you can learn much more on an exclusive date!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny's eyes widened. 'What!??'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man continued. "Now,  remember, all proceeds go to the relief of starving children in Africa! A worthy cause indeed. Now,  let's begin the bid at two thousand!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two thousand!" Someone from the audience yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Three thousand!" Another yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny's heart pounded a million miles an hour. He was about to be sold to the highest bidder!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Four thousand!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam stood in the crowd and felt horrible. When she heard about Mysteria being part of the auction, she had chewed her mother out.  Mysteria was not set up in the list of girls who signed up for a date auction to the highest bidder. Sam made sure of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her mother, damn her, had added her to the list saying in her annoyingly fake chipper voice: "Mysteria is way too popular with the gents to pass up an opportunity like this! Imagine the money we would collect for charity! Especially if we put her first!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam had not argued too much on the subject. After all, her mother couldn't auction someone who was not there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But apparently, Danny had lingered...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Six thousand!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bid was actually going quite high, but nothing Sam couldn't handle. After all, her mother's checkbook was big. "Seven thousand!" Sam entered the bidding war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny felt a bit relieved hearing his friend's voice in the mix. Sam could get him out if this, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bidding kept going up. "Fifteen thousand!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seventeen thousand!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These people were insane. There was no way he was worth that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nineteen thousand!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam was grimacing at this point. Her limit was approaching, and fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the bidding kept going up, and Sam could not go above $25,000. She glanced at him apologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny gulped. This was seriously getting ridiculous! Did these rich men have nothing better to do??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bidding started to reach into the $40,000's</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And reached fifty thousand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fifty thousand?!! Who in the right mind would pay fifty thou-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Five hundred thousand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audience went dead silent. Danny's jaw dropped nearly to the floor in shock. "F-five… f-five hundred thousand dollars???" He whispered to himself in pure shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even the auctioneer was taken aback by the bid. Shaking himself free, he declared: "Five hundred thousand dollars goes to the esteemed Vlad Masters!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shock turned into anger as he heard who had ‘bought’ him. 'Are you freaking kidding me!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The universe was out to get him. There was no other explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as that pompous jerk strolled confidently towards the stage. A victorious smirk lining his Features as he stopped and held out a hand in a gentleman-e fashion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny wanted to blast that hand to oblivion. But alas, there were too many witnesses.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he placed his hand in his archnemesis' one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We meet again, my dear." Vlad said with a swave tone. A triumphant smirk on that handsome face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to punch that stupid face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead, he met that smirk with one of his own. "It's only for one night. You better make it count.” His gaze turned serious. “Because you're not getting another one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad’s smirk turned into a slight frown, curious as to why she seemed so hostile to him, though let it slip, guiding her off the stage and towards the booth in the back to pay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he wrote the check, he guided her to a more secluded area. The bidding of the next auction was under way and most everyone was otherwise distracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked straight into turquoise eyes. "I apologize if I have offended you in some fashion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny slightly frowned. Vlad had almost looked sincere in his apology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Danny was not going to fall for any of Plasmius' tricks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Danny just realized that he could not give his distaste for the elder away. 'Mysteria' had no reason to dislike the jerk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved it off as casually as he could. "I just hate being treated like a thing to be bought. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad raised his eyebrow inquisitorily. "That sentiment is rather strange coming from someone who agreed to be in an auction."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny glared at the elder, trying to reign his anger. "It's for a good cause. Remember?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is fair." Vlad conceded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he bent, taking Danny's hand and placing a kiss on the top. " Do not worry, my dear. I am nothing if not a gentleman."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Yeah, right.' Danny had to fight every urge in his being to not roll his eyes at that statement, simply nodding courly instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad released the girl's hand. "Now, we should discuss the matter of our date. What day are you available?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Next Saturday." In truth, he was just throwing a date out there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad nodded. "Very well. I shall arrive at your hotel at nine in the morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows shot up so high, he thought they'd disappear.  "In the morning!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad smirked mischievously. "As you said, my dear, it is only one day." His smirk widened. "I need to make it count."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sooo wanted to punch that guy in his perfect teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the Frootloop did have him there. "Fine. Nine in the morning." After all, it didn't really matter, right? There was no way in this world or the ghost zone that he would go through with this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the location of your stay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grand hotel. " Why not name one of the most expensive hotels near Amity? It's not like it really matters anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excellent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been a pleasure, Mr. Masters, but it's getting late and I must get back to my hotel. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Allow me to escort you, my dear. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need!" He said quickly, slightly panicking. "I have my own means of transportation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad was about to say that he insisted when he considered the girl's temperament. He could feel he was walking on ice as it was with her, and he knew she would not take kindly to insistence. She had a fiery will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One that he was finding himself admiring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, bowing slightly. "Then, my dear, I bid you farewell. Until next Saturday morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny gave another curtsy and left to the backstage area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked for the most secluded area he could find (making sure to be out of Plasmius' ghost sense range) then transformed into Phantom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going invisible, he flew as far away as he could, eager to avoid any other incident tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……………………………………………………………………………………………………</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Note: Similarity with Candypop Phantom, mostly based on the previous chapters and end with this one. The similarities essentially where: Danny gets blackmailed into dressing as a girl for a photoshoot, Vlad is there and is attracted to ‘her’ but does not know ‘she’ is Danny, and Vlad buys Danny in the auction. The rest will deviate. </span>
  <span>:)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I love reading comments and your thoughts about my story/chapters! Hope ya’ll enjoyed this chapter! :)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Should I, Or Should I Not?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vlad wasted no time researching about the mysterious beautiful young girl that caught his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once in his limo heading in the direction back to his wealthy mansion in Amity, he pulled out the laptop attached to one of the compartments. One that he normally used for business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing he did was type ‘Mysteria’ into the internet browser. Normally he had more professional means of research, but there was no way that someone as enchanting, talented, and beautiful as that girl would be difficult to find.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Mysteria Model’ brought up some hits, but there were other women. Not the girl he was looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After clicking on various links, he realized that indeed, his little gem will be difficult to find.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well.” He closed the laptop lid as his limo arrived at his estate. “Nothing worth attaining is gained easily~” He declared. His lips parting in an evil grin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>………………………………………... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Danny laid on his bed, face planted on his pillow in despair. His two friends sat beside him on the edge of the bed. Their faces very much in sympathy for the young halfa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tucker stared at Danny dead on. “Dude… you’re so screwed… Owww!” A comment that had earned him a punch in the arm by the goth sitting next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very helpful Tucker…” Danny’s muffled voice came from his place in the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” His dark skinned friend tried once more. “You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny sighed as he sat up on the edge of his bed, a deep frown. He was struck with guilt. “I have to Tuck. That money would do a lot of good for people who need it the most...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam bit her lip as the other two discussed the predicament, her own conflict playing out in her features. On the one hand, she did not want that creep anywhere near her best friend. Danny, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mysteria</span>
  </em>
  <span>, had every right to reject any unwanted advances. On the other hand, Danny was right, and the activist in her screamed that this would be an incredible gift that could do much good for poor neighborhoods and starving people in Africa. The amount ‘Mysteria’ earned was far greater than any of the other models of the auction combined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, in that case, you’re definitely screwed. Owww!” Tucker rubbed his arm, now more sore from the second hit. “At least it’s only one date. Then you can ditch this Mysteria persona and be done with that crazed old guy, pretending this never happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pretending this never happened…</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Danny’s heart constricted a little with his friend’s words. Somehow, during that one single evening, he had felt free. Like a part of his soul he had been denying all his life was finally liberated to soar through the sky, feeling a sense of freedom that could not even compare to actual flight. It had felt so natural.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea of losing his Mysteria persona felt like being stabbed in the heart with a knife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze dropped to the floor as he felt a deep sense of loss. A feeling he was not yet ready to face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting his lip nervously, he realised that perhaps, if he was honest with himself, the money for the charity was not the true reason he was committed to going on this date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising his gaze, he looked at his two friends and felt a sudden rush of fear and anxiousness. He had not told either of them how he felt while being Mysteria, nor did he feel ready to do so. They both had been incredibly supportive of him as Phantom, and a part of him knew that they would also be supportive of his feelings about being Mysteria, but he just was not ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe he would never be. Because after this one date as Mysteria, that would be the end of the matter. He would go on being Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom and he would secretly bury deep into his heart his feelings about being this girl, of finally being able to free the feminine side he had adamantly denied for so long. And never do anything like this ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart filled with a deep gripping sadness and a sense of loss as he fought the tears that threatened to fall, a hollow hole in his breaking heart.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>…………………………………………………………………………………………………………</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Note:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a short chapter before the big date with Vlad. I wanted to include this as I feel it delves a little deeper into Danny’s struggle, but it would not fit with the next chapter as I wanted it to be entirely about him and Vlad. :) Hope yall liked! Comment if you get a chance! ^_^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next update is also going to be a little bit longer than the rest as I am writing it from scratch, and I also have a premonition it is going to need a lot of edits before I feel comfortable uploading it. Lol! Wish me luck!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you all for your incredible support with all the amazing comments! I will continue to try my best with this fic. ^_^</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all! :)</p>
<p>Thank you all for your patience! I have restarted grad school and I work full time, so it might take me longer to upload chapters (So sorry!). </p>
<p>Thank you Fia055 for being a beta for this chapter!<br/>This person has been so awesome and has provided such wonderful feedback and ideas! Also, they have been so encouraging, helping me to try and overcome my anxiety and fear over not giving this chapter justice and I oh so appreciated it!</p>
<p>And I also want to thank all of you for your kind words and encouragement. It really does fill me with joy seeing other’s enjoy my writing. I will do my best to continue to grow as a writer and I hope you continue to enjoy my story. :)</p>
<p>Additional note: Someone pointed out that I had not made Danny's age or height clear (whoops!). In this story, Danny is 17 and his head reaches Vlad's shoulder.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was early morning as Phantom flew high in the clear blue sky, all the while his mind raged with anxiety and worry, especially the closer he got to his destination. Spotting a hidden alley near to the place he was to meet up with Vlad for his ‘date’, he turned invisible, making sure no one saw his descent so he would remain hidden from prying eyes.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mainly from his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam and Tucker had argued with him incessantly about wanting to watch his date with Vlad from afar, both during and after they helped him get ready. Danny had been dead set against it because if they were caught, it could reveal his true identity to his arch-nemesis, and that would be utterly disastrous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But truth be told. That wasn’t the only reason why he didn’t want his friends spying on him this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was a special day. It was to be the last time he was going to be Mysteria, and he wanted the ability to act naturally without fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, he would be worried about Vlad noticing something about his true identity, but he wanted more room to act feminine without his friends watching and judging. He had the excuse to do so at the fashion show because it was supposed to be an act, but he had no real excuse to offer his friends this time, other than he was trying to maintain cover. A very lame excuse if he acted too much like a girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did not want his friends suspecting that he actually enjoyed looking and acting feminine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hell, he couldn’t fully accept that he enjoyed acting and looking feminine...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After double and triple-checking to make sure no one was around, Phantom transformed back to human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, instead of his normal Danny Fenton appearance, he had long hair pulled up in a half ponytail, lips colored just a bit lighter than his normal lip color, his lashes a little bit darker and more pronounced, clip-on small dangle sapphire earrings, and a gold chain necklace with a sapphire pendant that matched his earrings. He wore an off-the-shoulder short-sleeved dark red dress, the top was embroidered with same-colored flowers and vines, the front part of the flowing skirt ending just below the knees and cascading lower in the back. On his shoulder, he carried a small red purse to keep a few things in, realizing that none of the dresses at Sam’s place had any pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The morning was bright as he made his way over to the Grand Hotel, having no trouble keeping balance in his medium-sized heels (thanking the heavens that his ghost training helped him with balance). He walked with a confidence he did not fully feel and nodded politely at the doorman, the well-dressed worker nodding back in return and giving no issue to ‘her’ walking in even though she did not belong there. ‘Thank you Sam’s mom for the designer clothing…’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he entered the large doors, he stopped as he almost gapped at the beautiful surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The color of all the furniture was so elegantly thought out and whose design complemented each other. A large glass chandelier hung on the ceiling, framed by a painted ceiling that covered the entire expanse of said ceiling. Gorgeous intricate paintings of beautiful scenery adorned the walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that had just been the hallway of the entrance to the hotel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally a hotel of this class would have not been caught dead in Amity Park. But with all of the ghost sightings and attacks, along with the fame of Phantom (thank God he had been able to correct the name from ‘Inviso Bill…’), tourists from around the country (and world) came to Amity Park to try and catch a glimpse of the famous apparitions that plagued the city. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, in slight awe, he spotted a nearby chaise next to the entrance doors, and chose that spot to wait, taking a quick glance at the ornate grandfather clock down the hall (8:30 am). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost laughed at the irony that of all the times he had actually been early to somewhere (which was very rare), it was a date with his archnemesis...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well-dressed people, who in all likelihood were not residents of Amity park, walked by as he waited, twirling his black hair extension nervously, finding that gesture to be somewhat calming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which only increased his liking of long hair. Should he grow out his real hair? Would it look weird, at all?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were plenty of boys with long hair, so it wouldn’t be that suspicious, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A large limo pulling up at the front door caught his attention and pulled him from his thoughts. He watched as the driver opened the sleek black door. He had to stop himself from frowning out of habit at the well-dressed man with platinum hair that exited the vehicle gracefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Okay. Here goes nothing.' Danny thought, trying to control his raging nerves. Rising from the chaise, he smoothed out any wrinkles from his dark-red dress before he made his way out of the entrance doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad had not needed to enter the Grand Hotel, as his eyes caught sight of a red beauty heading in his direction, a pleased smile gracing his lips at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had indeed kept her end of the bargain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though, the billionaire hadn’t a doubt she would. He thought arrogantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a step towards ‘her’ smiling slyly. “Good morning my dear”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny let Vlad take his hand, the man placing a gentle kiss on top as he continued. “How was your morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was pleasant...” He responded in his feminine voice, trying to maintain decorum as he analyzed the man in front of him. Noting that the man was wearing a tux instead of his habitual 3 piece suit, thinking that the man looked even better in a tux that he did in that business suit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately pushed that thought out of his head. ‘Okay. Not thinking too much about that one…’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mysteria, might I say you look quite enchanting tod-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny lifted his hand to stop whatever pleasantries were going to come out of that pompous mouth of his. “Before we begin our… </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There are some rules that </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be followed.” He said sternly, making it clear that these terms were non-negotiable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad had to school his features to avoid making a shocked expression at being so rudely interrupted. It did not happen often. In fact, since he had become the most powerful billionaire that he was, only one person had dared be so bold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A certain teen who annoyed the cheese curds out of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setting aside those thoughts, he focused on the girl in front of him, the only indication of his surprise was a lifting of a brow. He was also quite surprised by the accompanying authoritative tone from such a delicate-looking beauty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny continued, lifting his hand with one finger for emphasis. “One. No inappropriate touching. If your hands go too northward </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> southward, this date is over after I punch you in the face and stab you with these heels.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad’s other brow couldn’t help but lift with the violent proclamation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny listed another finger. “Two. I am not a thing. I am a person. If you act as if I am some sort of ‘trophy girl’, this date will also end immediately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And lastly.” He lifted his third finger. “I don’t want to go anywhere too expensive. I’m not that kind of girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad blinded, completely taken back from the girl’s proclamations. He studied her eyes carefully. There were fire and conviction written in those light-blue orbs that defiantly stared straight back into his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was dead serious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A strange warmth made its way into his chest as he continued to analyze Mysteria. Since becoming a billionaire, no woman had ever set boundaries with him, Madie aside. Not that he made any indication of real interest in other women aside from Madie, except to use his charm of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All other women would flirt excessively with him </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting</span>
  </em>
  <span> to garner his attention, money, and power. For Pete’s sake, some women would go as far as trying to position themselves beside him in a way that his hand would ‘accidentally’ touch them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this girl was so different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all these years so focused on one woman, how odd that the new girl to catch his attention was one who also did not seek his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must be cursed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad smiled charmingly. “As a gentleman, I vow to respect your boundaries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny stared at the elder halfa for a few seconds, gauging sincerity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Well, he seems sincere…’ He concluded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which actually made sense. After all, the man was obsessed with his mother. Why would he be flirting with other women?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hell, why the hell had he bought a date with ‘her’ in the first place?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved from his thoughts as he observed Vlad open the door of the limousine and gestured to him to enter first like a ‘proper’ gentleman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny avoided rolling his eyes when Vlad offered his hand to 'help' him into the limo. 'I can get into a car, Fruitloop...' He thought bitterly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mysteria</span>
  </em>
  <span> was definitely not some girl who required saving or protecting. That was for sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though he did not want to seem too stuck-up, so he gave the man his hand and let the other guide him into the vehicle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Danny’s jaw nearly dropped when he saw the interior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A long black leather sofa (that thing could not be called a seat!) curved along the side and backside of the limo. On the opposite end, there was a mini-fridge with a glass door and besides that there was what looked like a small minibar, wine glasses dangling on the roof catching the blue and white lights of the interior.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had never been inside of a limo before though he had seen the interior of ones from movies, but daaammnnn… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Wow…’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad smirked as he watched the awed reaction of his guest. He had made sure to use his best limo for this day and was surely satisfied by his companion's reaction. “You approve? It is a brand new model, Mercedes Rolls Royce.” He said with pride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny snapped out of his reverie. Sure, it looked amazing, but he did not want the older halfa to get the wrong idea. “It’s nice.” He conceited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad hid a frown. The girl clearly had been impressed, and yet did not express further enthusiasm or interest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter. Before the date was through, he was certain he would, what do they say? Sweep the girl off her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rose a silver brow as he watched Mysteria lean towards the minifridge, opening the glass door and looking at the choice of wine. “Are you of appropriate drinking age?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was absolutely no plausible way that girl was 21.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had expected the raven-haired girl to lie, but Mysteria looked him dead in the eyes, a sparkle of defiance shining within that sky-blue gaze. “What if I’m not. You going to stop me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad actually chuckled at the girl’s antics. “But of course not, my dear. However…” He grabbed two bottles, setting them aside, then proceeded to grab a juice mix and a mixer. “I will rest easy if I make sure you don’t… overdo it, so early in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny only snorted, leaning back into the chair. Of course, the Fruitloop wasn’t so big on rules. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He himself, even though he was only 17, began drinking alcohol when he was 16 with his two best friends to unwind from a particularly difficult day. Stress over school work and grades, constant anxieties over ghost attacks, constant worries about your parents tearing you ‘molecule by molecule’... Yeah, it was nice to take the edge off sometimes. And thankfully, Sam’s parents had quite the wine collection in which some bottles would ‘mysteriously’ disappear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, it took way more of the standard amount of alcohol a human can even tolerate in order for him to ‘loosen up’. The boons and bane of having rapid ghost metabolism and fast healing, even in human form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he was not worried about what Vlad would do to his drink (since he could not get drunk nor drugged easily) he still watched the man like a hawk, as seemingly expert hands poured different amounts into the hand mixer, similarly to how a bartender would do it on tv. “You know how to mix drinks?” He asked with increased curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad smirked as he began to shake the mixer. “I know my way around a good drink, yes”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This piqued Danny’s interest. He always thought the pompous billionaire always had others do things for him, never being the really hands-on type (except when it came to evil plans, of course). But Vlad actually seemed to know what he was doing, and it made the teen wonder what else he did not know about the older halfa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as Vlad gracefully poured the drink, not a drop of the pale-pink liquid spilling out of the glasses. Then how he added a few ice cubes and two juicy-red cherries in each.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For you, my dear~” Vlad charmingly smiled at Mysteria as he handed her the wine cup, watching as the girl hesitated for the briefest of seconds before taking the glass almost cautiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Interesting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reaction only increased his curiosity about this mysterious girl. Why would she be so distrusting of him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, it was natural for women to be distrustful when men they don’t know offered drinks. That was just common sense. And yet, all the women with whom he had spent time with, be it during important business meetings, gatherings, or interviews, none of the women had acted hesitant or distrustful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the years, Vlad had prided himself in polishing and perfecting his charm in order to gain more influence and power, and since then there had been only one women who seemed immune to his bewitching personality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, apparently make that two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that only elevated her charm and increased his interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned, sitting back holding his own cup. “No need to worry, my dear.” He took a small sip of his own glass, to show it had not been spiked. “Like I said previously, I am nothing if not a gentleman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny glanced at the swirling pink liquid. He was not worried about Vlad spiking or poisoning his drink, he was honestly worried if it tasted any good, very much doubting any self-sufficient capabilities the billionaire had (again, aside from evil things).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to take the plunge, he took a sip</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And was actually quite surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drink flowed down his throat smooth as silk. The sweetness of pineapple, the tangy tartness of orange and with a dash of cherry mixed delightfully with the warm light taste of alcohol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad smirked in satisfaction as he watched Mysteria’s amazed expression, attention drawn to those pale soft lips as a pink tongue briefly darted to swipe the lower lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this? It’s delicious.” Danny asked before he could stop himself. The drink had a perfect pairing of alcohol and fruity flavor, seeming almost tropical in nature, and he certainly wanted to drink it again sometime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, he regretted the question as soon as it left his mouth, watching as a pompous smirk grew on the man’s face. Really, the last thing Vlad needed was an ego boost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a Malibu Sunset. Quite easily to make, actually.” His voice and gestures seemed nonchalant, but Danny knew all too well that sparkle in the man’s blue eyes, the slight upturn in the man’s lips. Yeah. His ego was definitely inflated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding against his impulse to roll his eyes, he sat back, taking another sip while trying his best not to act too pleased with the Malibu Sunset. ‘Dammn. That’s delicious.’ He would definitely have to see if he could replicate this later through the internet and the cellar at Sam’s place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, where are we headed?” He questioned as he took yet another sip. Kinda curious as to where the Fruitloop might consider a good first destination for a date.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad gave his signature smile. “As it is early in the morning, my intention is for us to acquire nourishment before our outing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny nodded. Honestly he wouldn’t say no to free food. But knowing Vlad… “I hope it is not too expensive a place…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The billionaire only smirked, a mischievous gleam in those sapphire eyes. “Not at all, my dear. After all, I have gathered that you are not fond of extravagance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The teen only frowned, the expression on the other’s face setting him on edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before he could question further, the limousine came to a stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. It appears we have arrived.” Vlad said in a pleased tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A well-dressed man in a red-vest, black trousers, and red-gold top hat opened the door of the vehicle, politely bowed half-way. “Welcome to L'escargot Poêlé.” The man welcomed as he waited for the two guests to exit the vehicle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad exited first, then turned and offered his hand to ‘help her’ to step out of the limo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny inhaled deeply, the gesture really bothering him because dammit! He can exit a freakin vehicle just fine, thank you very much!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he took the offered hand and let Vlad gently guide him out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His sky-blue eyes widened when he saw the entrance to the restaurant, seeing just how extravagant and elegant it appeared. And this was only the frikin outside!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... this is what you call ‘not </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> expensive…’” He deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why yes, my dear.” He all but purred. “I am a </span>
  <em>
    <span>billionaire</span>
  </em>
  <span> after all~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...This was going to be a long day.</span>
</p>
<p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Here is some amazing art of Mysteria made by Mitchel_Lighzfire!! &lt;3 (shared with permission)</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Morning Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note: Thank you so much to LiaCross for being my beta for this chapter! So very much appreciated! ^_^</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_______________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The inside of the restaurant was no less extravagant than the outside. Curved walls decorated with elaborate brass designs rose to a concave ceiling about 20 feet high, a large ornate glass chandelier dangling in the middle, surrounded by a beautifully detailed brass design. There weren’t many windows due to the lack of scenery outside, but this was compensated by beautiful realistic ‘evening sky’ romantic scenery paintings over 15 feet high and over 10 feet long. The lighting of the interior was a warm yellow/orange light that was calming and elegant.</p>
<p>And of course, as expected from the overly extravagant billionaire, they had been seated at the restaurant’s best location, which also happened to be further away from other diners.</p>
<p>Mysteria scanned the menu, quite unfamiliar with the titles of the French menu, and having to read the descriptions in order to have any idea as to what they were.</p>
<p>God, he missed menu pictures…</p>
<p>There were choices that included dishes like French-style pizza or sandwiches but Danny was feeling adventurous and wanted to taste something more exotic. A few things looked interesting but what really started to pique his interest was in the delicacy section. </p>
<p>Most of the dishes were what one in America would probably consider repulsive, but Danny found that since he had become half ghost, there were few things that disgusted him anymore. </p>
<p>Escargot, or cooked snails in the description, was a dish he had heard of before and was tempted to try until he started reading the other descriptions; brows rising out of surprise. There were dishes that had animal stomach lining and some that used animal giblets. The one that caught his attention the most was described to be one of the popular delicacies in France: Cerveaux.</p>
<p>“Monsieur et mademoiselle, are you ready to order?” Came the voice of their waiter. </p>
<p>Danny quickly answered, not taking the chance that the fruit loop would dare order for ‘her’. The jerk was already pushing it with always helping ‘her’ out of a vehicle. “I will have this one.” He declared as he pointed to the Cerveaux, not daring to try and pronounce the French name. </p>
<p>“Ah! The Cerveaux! A marvelous choice.” The waiter praised. There were few Americans (who were not used to French delicacies) who would dare touch the dish after reading the description.</p>
<p>Vlad was not able to hide his reaction at the girl’s choice of meal, raising both eyebrows in surprise. Yes, the meal was exquisite but for an American, much less an American girl to easily select the dish, either meant that the girl was familiar with French cuisine, not easily nauseated by strange foods, or she chose the dish without looking at what it actually was... “My dear, are you sure you read the description?” He asked with concern.</p>
<p>That earned him a glare, which caused Vlad to slightly flinch at his mistake. </p>
<p>“I can read just fine, thank you very much.” Was her icy reply as she frowned in his direction.  </p>
<p>Danny returned his attention back to the waiter. “I will also have this escargot and a cacolac to drink, please.”</p>
<p>“Very good, mademoiselle.” The waiter turned to Vlad. “And for you, Monsieur?”</p>
<p>The question shook him out of his stupor. “Ah, yes. I will have Boeuf Bourguignon, a Cassoulet, and an Absinthe.”</p>
<p>“Excellent choices, Monsieur!” The waiter praised. “I shall return with your drinks shortly”. The man declared respectfully as he took back their menus. </p>
<p>Vlad looked back at Mysteria, not entirely convinced that she had read the description of the dish she chose. ‘No matter.’ He thought as he took a sip from his water glass. She would certainly get a surprise once their orders arrived.</p>
<p>And maybe he could swoop in, like a knight in shining armor, and graciously offer from his plate. Maybe even getting to romantically feed her with his fork, as they leaned closer…</p>
<p>Yes… that would be ideal.</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted by the waiter, having returned with their drinks and appetizers. </p>
<p>Danny’s mouth watered at the delicious-looking mashed potato appetizers, quite famished. He was about to eagerly dig in when a sudden thought popped into his head. </p>
<p>Did girls eat differently than boys? If so, should he?</p>
<p>That was kind of a question that he had never had to ask before, but one that he now pondered. He thought about how the girl he knew the most might eat in a place like-okay… maybe Sam wouldn’t be the best model for upscale girl behavior. </p>
<p>How about Jazz? Or Paulina? </p>
<p>He was especially sure that Paulina would know how to act and what to do in this situation, but what, he hadn’t a clue. </p>
<p>He decided to refocus his attention to the room and look around at the other female restaurant guests who were dining. He was especially thankful that his eyesight was better than a normal human since the accident that made him half ghost since he and Vlad were seated further away from the rest.</p>
<p>He was analyzing how they ate. </p>
<p>After a few moments, he did not notice any real difference in the way that they ate, but he did notice something about what they ate.</p>
<p>And how little was on their plates. </p>
<p>Most dishes seemed more veggie-heavy, something that Danny was not happy about. There also seemed to be a few who did not finish their plate, leaving part of the food untouched when it looked like they were done eating.</p>
<p>Would he have to eat so daintily too? Would he not be a good enough girl if he didn’t?</p>
<p>Regardless, he knew that this was one of those things he just couldn’t get into. He loved his hearty meals, honestly not worrying too much about his figure. Does that mean he should just quit trying to be feminine because he just was not ‘girly’ enough?</p>
<p>Vlad could tell that Mysteria was uncomfortable as she looked around the restaurant. “Is everything alright, my dear?”</p>
<p>Danny’s attention returned towards the billionaire and he winced at the question. Had he been that obvious? </p>
<p>He really had to be more careful.</p>
<p>“I-I’m just not… used to places this fancy.” He admitted, which was true but had not been exactly what had been bothering him at the time. </p>
<p>Mysteria’s answer surprised Vlad. “That is rather peculiar. Generally, those who are able to afford accommodations to the Grand Hotel are easily able to afford five-star restaurants.” He pondered out loud, watching the girl closely. </p>
<p>Shit! That backfired! </p>
<p>His mind raced to come up with a viable excuse. “W-well… it was offered as part of the, um, photoshoot.”</p>
<p>Danny thanked his lucky stars that the waiter chose that time to interrupt with their drinks and their appetizers before Vlad could ask any more questions. And he took his time busying himself with his plate, avoiding looking at the older halfa. </p>
<p>Vlad watched Mysteria carefully, already formulating and modifying his hypothesis about this mysterious girl. </p>
<p>If she was not used to fine dining, it was then unlikely that she came from a rich family and thus not used to a higher-end lifestyle. </p>
<p>His suspicions were confirmed when she appeared uncertain as to which fork to use for her meal, and he looked at her with a fond expression, suddenly remembering his rigorous time learning how to act refined. “Do not concern yourself with acting properly on my account. I myself come from a humble beginning. It takes time to get used to this lifestyle.” He admitted, before averting his gaze and drinking from his beverage.</p>
<p>Danny’s gaze snaps up at the older halfa in surprise. ‘That’s right. He wasn’t always this way…’ He recalled, however still finding it hard to imagine the older halfa not as prim and proper as he was now.</p>
<p>Vlad gave a genuine smile at the girl’s shocked expression and felt compelled to expand on his comment. “In fact, I actually caused quite a mess once that ended up destroying a table, ruining five expensive suites, and led to my temporary ban of the restaurant.” He winced, remembering how in the earlier day his ghost powers had acted up at the worst possible moment that ended up in an embarrassing scene. </p>
<p>“T-That must have been terrible!” Danny winced in sympathy, already guessing that the blunder was halfa-related, and having sudden flashes of his own mishaps before he learned to better control his powers.</p>
<p>Vlad was quick to wave off the concern. “Do not fret, my dear. At the moment, perhaps, but it was nothing that could not be fixed once I acquired more wealth.”</p>
<p>Danny looked back down at his food, thoughts whirling in his mind.</p>
<p>Vlad… Vlad had actually struggled with his ghost powers when he first got them, didn’t he?</p>
<p>Somehow, he had assumed the older halfa had gained quick control of his powers, having minimal, if any, real blunders. Vlad just had that aura of total control, his cool demeanor gave the perception of self-control (though the teen knew perfectly well the elder had a volatile mood in terms of anger). Though in every other regard, the man always seemed poised and collected.</p>
<p>But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. One does not simply learn how to control ghost powers.</p>
<p>Maybe… Danny thought as he took a bite of his mashed potatoes. Maybe he had an unrealistic, unfair view of the older halfa...</p>
<p>Vlad also ate from his plate, thoughts whirling in confusion.</p>
<p>Why had he shared such a personal, embarrassing past event?</p>
<p>He was supposed to be presenting his best side, in order to charm the girl in front of him. How in the cheese curds is he going to do that with such embarrassing stories?!</p>
<p>It had just… slipped out unintentionally. </p>
<p>For some reason beyond his comprehension, Mysteria made him feel more at ease, actually causing him to slightly drop his guard. </p>
<p>But why?</p>
<p>Why did he feel so comfortable around this girl, whom he was completely certain that he had not met before. There was absolutely no way that he would forget a face like that. </p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted by the waiter as the server returned with their main dishes.</p>
<p>Expertly plated food was placed before them and he heard Mysteria give the waiter a polite thanks with a beautiful smile.</p>
<p>She had definitely not been brought up in money.</p>
<p>Vlad waited patiently for the girl to glance at her plate, expecting the repulsive reaction once she saw what the food looked like.</p>
<p>She did react, but not in the way he expected.</p>
<p>Mysteria glanced curiously at her plate, with interest, not repulsion.</p>
<p>And she actually smirked in enjoyment at how it looked.</p>
<p>Vlad couldn’t help but stare, completely thrown for a loop. He had expected her to flinch, gag, push the plate away… something that indicated disgust for the French delicacy. He himself has tried the dish and found it to be quite exquisite, but unlike him, many people from countries not from the dish of origin tended to find these dishes abhorrent. But her reaction had been the complete opposite. </p>
<p>He watched the girl dig into her meal eagerly, and how she smiled at the taste.  </p>
<p>That girl was full of surprises. </p>
<p>Not only does she react to things contrary to his expectations, but in addition, she also came from fewer means, both facts that made her more attractive in his eyes. He was impressed that she made it this far without the connections and advantages of those who were born in wealth and power received. It was something he could definitely relate to, having only gained his riches as an adult.</p>
<p>But the fact that he had revealed such an uncouth and embarrassing story about his past probably made her think less of him.</p>
<p>No matter. </p>
<p>Their next destination was sure to correct his mistake. After all, he had a very deep pocket as she was soon going to find out.</p>
<p> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Hey all! I wanted to invite yall Pompous Pep lovers to the Pompous Pep discord I moderate! :) </p>
<p>We have fun Pompous Pep discussions, share art, Have other Beta your Work, explore fun what-ifs, roleplays, get fanfic recommendations, join seasonal events (Halloween event has started!), bounce story ideas, cute emojis, and more! The Pompous Pep server invite is https://discord.gg/u6cSG5b on Discord.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(This pic made by our talented Admin Plasmius, who also does cute emojis!)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Full of Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all! </p>
<p>Life has been crazy, so sorry for the late update! Its longer than usual, so I hope yall like!</p>
<p>Thank you to my beta for their wonderful help with grammar and suggestions!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After breakfast, the pair traveled to the next destination Vlad had planned. </p>
<p>The limousine stopped and Vlad’s lips curled into a smirk. “It appears we are here, my dear.” He gracefully steps out of the vehicle and offer’s his hand to help her out of the car once more. </p>
<p>With a small sigh, Danny placed his hand in the larger one, letting the man guide ‘her’ outside. </p>
<p>And his face broke out in an excited smile when he saw where they were.</p>
<p>The Golden Mall!</p>
<p>It was one of the biggest shopping malls in the State! There were so many shops, a huge arcade, video game stores, a rock climbing studio, you name it!</p>
<p>How many times had he visited this place with his friends? Far too many to count.</p>
<p>And yet, his heart began beating faster, excitement poured through his veins. He looked at the large automatic glass doors at the entrance of the mall with fresh eyes.</p>
<p>For the first time, he would be able to go to <em> all </em> of the places he wanted to, without fear of judgment. He could check-out the girls’ clothes section, peruse the dress shops, enter Build-a-Plush World! </p>
<p>He was stoked!</p>
<p>Vlad smirked as he made note of the girl's reaction. If there was one thing he was sure of, is that women loved the things money could buy, and her reaction did not disappoint. And he was certainly going to impress her with many expensive gifts before this date was over.</p>
<p>Danny eagerly looked around at all of the shops near the entrance as soon as they walked in, not even sure where to begin. It was definitely going to be one of the shops that had once been forbidden, but which one?</p>
<p>His sky blue eyes suddenly locked on one of the dress shops near the entrance. But the one his eyes did not stray from was not any dress shop.</p>
<p>It was the store of his dreams.</p>
<p>An entire shop dedicated to space-themed clothing!</p>
<p>Star Girl, the delightfully named shop, always displayed two space-themed dresses. The outer wall painted with stars and planets, the slightly tinted windows giving but a tiny peek into the incredible treasures he could only imagine lay just beyond the door. He had all but drooled the first time he saw the outside! But, he had never let his gaze linger too long, lest anybody notice a teenage boy ogling a clearly girl shop. </p>
<p>But this time it was so very different!</p>
<p>Heart skipping a beat, he made his way over to the store with a bright ear-to-ear smile, Vlad following close behind.</p>
<p>The billionaire couldn’t help but smile softly, seeing the pure excitement on the girl's face. Such an innocently open expression he had never witnessed before. Exuding such raw emotion, pure joy radiating off of her in waves, eliciting a fluttery sensation in his chest that he quickly brushed aside as he entered the store after her. </p>
<p>Danny’s eyes widened as he saw the beautiful dresses and clothing, all spaced themed. Oh my god, there were so many more designs than he could have even imagined! Far exceeding his wildest dreams! Inside were full-blown dresses, casual wear, accessories. So many designs! Galaxy patterns, stars, sun, moon… </p>
<p>He was in heaven. </p>
<p>Vlad watched in amusement as Mysteria began to eagerly peruse through the different clothing.</p>
<p>“Ah! Welcome to my shop!” A middle-aged sharply-dressed woman greeted with an overly cheery tone and smile, eyes filled with hunger as they looked at her guests. Which wasn’t a surprise seeing as <em> the </em> billionaire Vlad Masters was in her store.</p>
<p>Vlad’s smile tightened slightly as the woman got uncomfortably close to him, obviously in attempts to flirt with him, but made no other indication of displeasure.</p>
<p>“Thanks!” Danny replied between the clothing racks absentmindedly, still way too distracted by the wonderful clothing to really acknowledge anyone right now. </p>
<p>“Anything, in particular, you are searching for?” She purred, leaning towards Vlad, her question purely directed at the billionaire, not really paying any attention to the girl actually interested in her wares. </p>
<p>Vlad internally scoffed, annoyed at the interruption and over the top flirting he always received from women.</p>
<p>Other than the delightful treasure before him, that it.</p>
<p>If she would finally honor him with that attention, that is...</p>
<p>He nodded curtly to the women, not once glancing in the shopkeeper’s direction and keeping his gaze on Mysteria. “I will let the lady decide. However, based on her reactions, I would say that you run a decent store.”</p>
<p>“Decent!?” Danny gasped, affronted as he popped his head from between the rack of dresses he had been examining. “I would say, <em> exquisite </em>! Thank you very much.” He quipped, using a word he knew more classy just because. Then promptly disappeared back into the sea of cloth.</p>
<p>Vlad’s lip twitched as his smile threatened to turn warm again at Mysteria’s adorable reaction. She appeared to really like star themed attire, reminding him of the dress she performed in the first time he laid eyes on her in the photoshoot. A detail he would certainly keep that in mind.</p>
<p>Once satisfied at marvelling at the dresses in that area, Danny made to move to another but stopped when one small section caught his attention.</p>
<p>The patterns were familiar...</p>
<p>He approached the dresses, studying the detailed designs with a critical eye, and found himself very much surprised by what he discovered, his excitement and astonishment growing.</p>
<p>“Who makes these? The star patterns, they are incredibly accurate!” He asked in amazement as he carefully held one of the dresses in his hands. Fingers gently tracing the star patterns. </p>
<p>The shopkeeper piped up in excitement. “Oh! Those are from the line made by Ad Astra. She has only made a few designs, but her work is stunning.” She leaned a little closer to Vlad. “And quite expensive~” She all but purred as Vlad kept his gaze focused on mysteria, all but ignoring the woman’s advances. “Would you care to try one on?”  </p>
<p>Danny’s startled blue eyes glanced up in surprise at the suggestion. Looking at the shopkeeper for a moment as his heart began to beat fast in his chest. </p>
<p>Should he?</p>
<p>His eyes moved to Vlad, and his heart sped up even faster, his anxiety rising.</p>
<p>There was so much that could go wrong with this.</p>
<p>If he was caught in the middle of changing, that would be it. His cover would be blown to hell and gone. And he most <em> certainly </em> did not want to think of the fall out from all that...</p>
<p>But.</p>
<p>His gaze lowered back to the beautiful dress. He really, really wanted to try it.</p>
<p>This was going to be the one time in his life he was going to be able to try something so incredibly beautiful. Something that all but called to him. His love for space etched on the softest brilliant fabric in the most magnificent way. Looking so real and just within his reach.</p>
<p>His fingers caressed the soft material in his hands as he was deep in thought, biting his lower lip. Just this once. He would take this dangerous gamble just this once.</p>
<p>He nodded to the shopkeeper, and the woman’s face split into a grin. “Wonderful! Right this way, my dear!” A hand was promptly placed behind her back and guided her towards the back of the store. As they walked, he had to hide his dislike of the contact. The hand was small, on the wrong spot of his back, and pressed with the wrong amount of pressure, seeming pushy and dismissive. </p>
<p>Unlike the way, Vlad had always placed a hand on his back. </p>
<p>Gentle, yet strong. Always at that same spot. Warm, inviting, and reassuring, even as he held mistrust for the man. Somehow, somewhere along the way he had gotten used to the touch. Even missed it at times. And he suddenly realized with a start, that he actually liked Vlad’s hand on his back. </p>
<p>He shook his head, quickly shoving those thoughts aside. Definitely <em> not </em> thinking about that, thank you very much. </p>
<p>The woman took him to a dressing room in the back, Vlad remaining where they had been previously.</p>
<p>‘Mysteria’ entered the room that was larger than any of the changing rooms he had been in. Of course, there was one full room and not a room full of stalls. Full body mirrors lined the walls and in the centre, there was a small round platform.</p>
<p>A sound of a door closing and the tap of a lock caught his attention and he quickly turned around as his heart sped up.</p>
<p>The woman stood inside the room with a smile. “Now honey, let's help you get into the dress, shall we.”</p>
<p>‘Oh, shit!’</p>
<p>“Uhhmmm” His breathing sped up as he tried to figure out what to say, clutching the dress in his hands for dear life. “I-I’m going to change myself, thank you!”</p>
<p>The older woman looked at him like he had suddenly transformed into Phantom before her very eyes. “Come again?”</p>
<p>He worked in the confidence he really did not feel, trying to take a more sure and authoritative tone. Working to project the high-class authority he definitely did not feel or truly possess. “I-I can dress myself. Thank you.”</p>
<p>The woman continued to gaze at her strangely. “...Very well.” The woman responded with a confused tone after a few moments of silence, acquiescing to her request. </p>
<p>Danny breathed a deep sigh of relief once the woman was out of the room, and he made sure to lock the door right after. </p>
<p>Now alone, he can try to get dressed without as much fear of being discovered.</p>
<p>………………………..</p>
<p>Unfortunately for Vlad, the shopkeeper busied herself with flirting with him as Mysteria changed clothes.</p>
<p>It had been a slight surprise that she did not have the woman help with getting dressed, but the more Vlad thought about it, the more it made sense. Mysteria did not seem used to money, and thus may not be used to handmaids or how higher-end stores treat their customers. </p>
<p>He knew that he himself had to get used to the drastic change when he became rich and delved into that lifestyle. </p>
<p>Movement caught his eye and he lifted his gaze-</p>
<p>To see the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. The shades of red, blue, and black color color of the dress and the shine of the stars paired with her milky skin and midnight hair. The shine of the stars on the dress only accentuated the natural beauty and shine of those sky blue eyes. It created such a surreal effect that the sight took his breath away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked like a beautiful space goddess!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what do you think?” Danny asked nervously in a timid voice, unable to look at the older halfa for fear of his reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A reaction which, by any rationality, he shouldn’t care about whatsoever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why the hell was he asking for his nemesis’ opinion about how he looked? Why did he somehow feel that he wanted Vlad of all people to think he looked good? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had no fucking clue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was because he wanted the attention as Mysteria? Maybe it was because he wanted someone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to acknowledge that he could look beautiful. Having been denied it all his life and only gotten a taste of it back at the photo shoot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe the older halfa’s opinion mattered more to him than he ever allowed himself to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nope. Not going that route. Not even entertaining that last one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The responding silence was unnerving him even further, and he chanced a glance up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad snapped out of his stunned daze by those beautiful baby blue eyes directing their gaze right at him. He swallowed thickly as he worked to find his voice. “YoOu-Ahem” He cleared his throat to cut off his croaking voice. Cursing himself for his blunder and quickly regaining his air of control. “You look outstanding, my dear~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny smiled, eyes sparkling just like the shine of the stars on his dress. He did not miss Vlad’s initial shock of his appearance. He had always taken great pride at rendering the older halfa speechless and this time it felt all the more satisfying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful Mysteria. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That enchanting smile, so soft, directed at him with such genuine joy at his words. Eyes the color of the sky shining brightly like stars as he watched transfixed as Mysteria spun around. The wide dress twirling around her and glinting in the light of the shop, midnight hair bouncing as she gracefully spun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was purely magnificent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A strange feeling blossomed in his chest. A gentle warmth that started to nip at the familiar cold of his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>………………………………………….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad continued to be quite perplexed as they walked through the mall side by side. He had been sure that Mysteria would be all too thrilled to let him buy her the expensive dress. But she had been the complete opposite!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*You try to buy me that dress and this date is over. And that’s final.*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had appeared enthralled with the attire. Completely smitten as she had gazed herself in the full body mirror as she twirled around. The expression of pure joy etched on her face had taken his breath away. She glowed with an indescribable beauty. It was as if she had been waiting her entire life for that dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she wouldn’t even let him buy it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it frustrated the cheese curds out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not only had she refused his offer to buy the dress,  but she also refused to let him buy </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Every time he would offer to buy something. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She would outright refuse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one… had ever done that before. Not since-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He halted that though. Refusing to think back to his college days and his once two friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But back to the important point at hand. How in the dairy farm was he to sweep her off her feet if she didn’t let him!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny noticed Vlad had become thoughtful. Sure, the man was trying to hide it, schooled behind his usual features, but Danny knew Vlad very well, keying in on subtle cues that many would miss. He couldn’t help but wonder what the man might be thinking about. ‘Probably trying to figure out some way to convince me to let him buy me something…’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, it was as if the only way Vlad knew how to get a girl to like him was through buying their affections and time in one way or another. Like he had not even spent time with someone who wanted to spend time with him for himself, not his money or power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought was actually depressing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, Vlad was a selfish, egotistical jerk. But despite Vlad’s many faults, no one deserved that kind of oppressive loneliness. Even if the man had been the cause of his own isolation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny sighed, then looked up to the older halfa. “Are you hungry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad was pulled from his confusing thoughts regarding Mysteria, said girl asking him a question. His lips curled into a smirk. One of the only things the girl was allowing him to buy her were meals, and he certainly would take full advantage of that. “Why, lunch would be delightful. As it is, my dear, I have a reservation to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually” Danny raised a hand to interject quickly before Vlad could continue his sentence. Knowing full well the kinds of places Vlad had in mind. “I’ll choose where we eat at this time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad only faltered for a second, then his grin widened further, full of confidence. Now that the girl had an inkling of the miniature amount of money he possessed, he would fully acquiesce to whatever restaurant filled her fancy. And he would use whatever power and money at his disposal to ensure they were granted entry. Even without a reservation. He was Vlad Masters, and there were very few businesses who would dare not allow a table regardless of how busy they were. And much less in this State. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another way of showing off his influence and power. Excellent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, my dear.” He purred, his smirk never faltering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny had to really work to not roll his eyes. Instead, he turned and walked, Vlad, moving to walk beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad was becoming slightly perplexed at the direction they walked, but he did not show his confusion. Perhaps she had forgotten where they had parked? It was plausible, given the size of the mall. But then again, she looked like she knew exactly where she was going, displaying a familiarity of one who frequented this establishment. Something he certainly noticed when she had taken them to different shops. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had she lived near here before? Or currently?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Questions he had been pondering. Questions he would certainly answer when he looked though (*cough* hack *cough) the nearby education databases. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad almost faltered in his step when they entered a wide-open area filled with many tables and chairs. His eye twitched and it took all of his restraint to not uncouthly wrinkle his nose at the nauseating scent of various greasy types of food meshing together. The smell of cooking oil permeating the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced to his side, silently praying that she really wasn’t serious at eating at the mall of all places, only to see the girl’s knowing smirk. The look was answer enough to his unasked question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad’s chin lifted ever so lightly by instinct under her testing gaze. It was an obvious challenge. She did not believe he could stomach such food. That he would back out in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, she was about to be surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He returned the smirk with a triumphant grin giving one nod. “Very well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny lifted a brow as he silently followed Vlad to one of the stations. Was the billionaire really going to be okay eating here? He had honestly expected some sort of snippy remark about mall food. A wrinkling of his nose in disgust. Something! But the only thing he got was barely a flinch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Interesting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly to the teen, Vlad chose to order from one of the more expensive looking restaurants in the food court, and Danny couldn’t help but roll his eyes. But he had a fond smile on his lips nonetheless as he stepped beside the older halfa to make their order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad ordered after Mysteria and reached into his pocket to retrieve his wallet when he froze in surprise when he saw the girl handing money to the cashier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mysteria smiled triumphantly at him with a captivating smile, giving him a playful wink. “My treat~”. And then made her way to one of the tables. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad’s stunned gaze followed her, floored that she had taken the initiative to pay for their meals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had never happened before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless of who he was with, he was always the one to pay for everything. Be it a casual or business outing. As a billionaire, he was the one with the most money, connections, and power. It was expected that he be the one to pay for things as insignificant as meals and the like. It was what was supposed to happen. And he hadn’t thought twice about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He honestly could not remember the time someone had paid for something when he was around. Not since he had become a billionaire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an odd feeling to have someone pay for a change. Regardless of how inexpensive the cost. And perhaps it wasn’t just that she paid for the meal per se, but that she did so without expecting anything in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because always everyone had expected or sought something from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hummed thoughtfully retrieving their order before he made his way over to the table she picked. He took a seat across from her and handed her the food, not once looking at her as he was deep in thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny could easily see the pensive features on the man’s face, as he was quite familiar with the older halfa’s facial cues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But why was Vlad so deep in thought?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not like Vlad to look so… confused. Kinda bordering on lost as the billionaire sat in front of him stuck in his own mind. The young halfa was not sure what had prompted this reaction. Especially as Vlad always tended to be careful with his public appearances. And this expression was too open. Too raw, to be faked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And oddly enough, the teen found himself wanting to know what was bothering him, so he could help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny tilted his head questioningly. “Is… everything ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad’s gaze rose up to meet beautiful sky blue eyes shining with… concern? For him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a moment to study her face. Noting the curiosity and slight worry etched in her features. Those light blue orbs holding her captive with a hidden strength. A somewhat familiar look that he couldn’t place from where. A look that held such compassion, yet fierce protection. A look that made his chest warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. She was genuinely concerned for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When was the last time that someone had worried about him? Not his money. Not what he could do for someone. Not his power. But for him, himself?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He breathed, genuinely grateful for her thoughtfulness. Another pause, as Vlad appeared to struggle to say the next words. Sapphire eyes lowering down to his food, as he couldn’t bring himself to hold her gaze. “It’s… actually been a long time since someone has treated me to a meal without expecting anything in return.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, gritting his teeth so hard they might break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was he thinking?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must look so goddam pathetic right now! How much of an idiot can he be?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danny’s startled at the honest response. Vlad sounded so sincere. His face displaying a vulnerability and sincerity the younger halfa was unfamiliar with on the man’s usually collected features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it actually hit him. The young halfa had commented on it before, but he never really got it before. But now it was truly sinking in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad really was lonely, wasn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he could easily see it. The regret in the older halfa’s features from actually opening up and showing vulnerability. What had prompted Vlad to actually lower his mask and speak his true feelings for once, he did not know. What he did know, was that he felt a swirl of gratitude that the older halfa did actually open up to him. However brief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he also felt other strange feelings that he did not care to analyze at this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lifting his hand, he almost placed it on top of the man’s hand, though he froze, hovering just above it. Then took the plunge, laying his hand gently on top of Vlad’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vlad was torn from his self-deprecation by a gentle touch to his hand, and he glanced at it in shock and confusion. Then lifted his gaze to Mysteria’s, and it took his breath away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes held a softness he had never seen before. Smile so warm and welcoming as that beautiful raven hair framed her porcelain face. “It was my pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those simple words. Ones that he had heard countless times before. From many mouths. Words that Vlad thought held no true meaning other than superficial pleasantries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Actually moved him deeply as he felt his chest tighten painfully. Especially as that smaller hand squeezed his reassuringly, almost knowingly. Before retreating to her side, unwrapping her food and silently giving him some space to process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For which he was immensely grateful for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No words were spoken as they ate. A comfortable silence settling between them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi all!<br/>Hope you are enjoying my story! :)</p>
<p>Mysteria Dress drawing was made by me! (though the pattern of the dress and background I got from pics cause darn I'm not that good! lol).</p>
<p>I'm now admin of the discord Pompous Pep server! Yay!<br/>Come join as we have fun pompous pep discussion, share art and story ideas, help with beta, rp, and more! We also have a Holiday themed event starting December 1st! :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Strolling Through the Mall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello all!<br/><br/>Soo sorry for how long this is taking. School and work have been difficult, amongst other things, and I had trouble finding motivation for writing. <br/><br/>Thank you to my Beta Fia055 and Briar for reminding me that people are still interested and actually like my writing and storytelling. Knowing this helps a lot with my motivation. I sometimes forget. &lt;3</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/><br/>It was… shaping up unexpectedly to be a good day. </p><p>Never in a million years would have Danny ever thought that spending time with Vlad would be okay.</p><p>Let alone, fun!</p><p>His surprise that the fruitloop knew how to make a drink on his own, and that it actually tasted delicious! The breakfast having been pleasant despite the posh-stuck-up atmosphere. Being able to visit one of the shops he had most wanted to see in his life, trying out a breathtaking space-themed dress. Feelings he could not quite describe at seeing the floored expression on Vlad’s face as he wore the dress. </p><p>And… just getting to know Vlad on a level he had never been able to before. </p><p>The older halfa had mentioned a past blunder due to fritzing ghost powers when he was younger, and even felt Vlad actually open up with vulnerable feelings a couple of times! </p><p>Danny was having many conflicting emotions about the older halfa. He did not <em> want </em> to have empathy for the man who often made his life a living hell. A man who, and he always shivered in disgust at the thought, tried to romance his mother and kill his father. How could he feel anything but distaste for the man? <br/><br/>And yet…</p><p>Danny was feeling far from it, having actually spent some time on a… date… with the older halfa. Getting to know Vlad in a way quite removed from their ghostly lives. As if they were both normal people out and about. </p><p>Okay… as normal as a girl and a billionaire could get. </p><p>But it was more than that. Danny hated soo much admitting it, but… they did have things in common. </p><p>And he was indeed enjoying spending time with the man. </p><p>Did… did that make him a bad person? To kinda… like spending time with a man who has tried to kill your father on multiple occasions, kidnapped you a few times, and purposedly created havoc in the town you had sworn to protect?</p><p>A sigh escaped his lips as they walked side by side in the mall.</p><p>“Is everything alright, my dear?”</p><p>Danny quickly raised his gaze and put on a smile. He was about to respond when his eyes caught sight of one of the stores he had always wanted to go to, his smile actually now turning real with genuine delight. </p><p>The word yes left his lips as he all but jogged towards the next shop, sky blue eyes sparkling in delight as his heart beat in excitement. </p><p>Large colorful letters on the far side of the wall spelled *Build-a-Plush*. </p><p>Vlad raised an eyebrow in question, but his face softened at the excited expression she had given. He shook his head with a fond smile as he patiently followed the girl into the store. </p><p>Danny was in heaven.</p><p>Hundreds of different types of plushies lined the walls and shelves. Soo many different types of accessories galore.</p><p>He had always wanted to own an adorable plush! And to build one from almost scratch? Pure icing on the cake!</p><p>Right now, he did not own any plushies, even though he really wanted to. Of course, he used to have a few when he was a baby, as many infants did. But once he got to a certain age, his parents made sure to box and donate all of his dear plushies. <em> Danny, you are a growing young man now. These things are for babies or girls. </em> Or <em> Don’t you want cool action figures instead? </em>.</p><p>...Why couldn’t he have both?</p><p>It was so unfair that Jazz was allowed to keep plushies just because she was a girl and he wasn’t…</p><p>This time, he would get one! One that he will carefully hide from his parents. His eyes shone as he looked at the hundreds of different animals, humans, and creature plushies. All looking so wonderful in their own way. </p><p>But which one will he choose?</p><p>It was going to be special. <em> And </em> adorable. No one was going to keep him from the plush he wanted. And he would own it forever, even if he had to hide it in the closet from his parents. </p><p>His eyes scanned the selections as he walked further into the store. There were so many awesomely adorable ones!</p><p>And yet, nothing came close to that <em> special </em> one he was looking for.</p><p>None really had that ‘unique’ spark he was looking for. None really fitting that ‘forever plush’.  </p><p>He froze, jaw-dropping d as he gazed at a particular section of the store. “You gotta be kidding me…” He whispered in disbelief as he walked over to get a better look.</p><p>The shelves in this section were lined with Phantom-themed plushies and accessories! So many familiar faces with adorable features staring back at him! </p><p>He picked up one of his plush form likenesses, a small chuckle sliding past his lightly colored lips. Shaking his head at how odd it was to look at your likeness on a plush. </p><p>No. He wasn’t <em> that </em> narcissistic to want to own a plush with his face plastered on. </p><p>Setting the toy down, he continued to look around for that special something-</p><p>Hello </p><p>What’s this?</p><p>His sky blue eyes caught something oddly familiar peeking out of a discount bin in the far corner of the store.</p><p>Pushing the other plushies away, his fingers touched the soft texture of the familiar plush as he rose to inspect it. His heart skipping a beat while a mixture of amusement and other fluttery emotions coursed through him. </p><p>He found the one. <em> The </em> forever plush.</p><p>And, how <em> adorable </em>it looked. </p><p>How… how odd that it would end up being <em> this </em> of all things. But, it just somehow felt… right.</p><p>“Have you made your choice, my dear?” Came Vlads' suave voice behind him.</p><p>His face split into a mischievous smirk, and he turned, doing his best to taper down how darned amused he was now while hiding the plush behind his back. “Yep!” He answered with a sparkle in his eyes. Then a wonderful idea popped into his head.</p><p>Vlad raised a questioning brow at the strange gleam in the girl’s eyes but said nothing as she made her way over to the cotton machine, seeming to pick up another plush along the way that he also could not see.  </p><p>Perhaps this was as best a time as any to complete a few… errands.</p><p>……………...</p><p>Vlad had just finished his call when he saw Mysteria exit the store, not having expected her to be done so soon. His eyes caught sight of the colorful bag likely filled with the newest purchase that he could not see. He stopped himself from frowning, having wanted to buy whatever had sparked such life in those sky blue eyes. </p><p>Though he knew that she would not have let him, and he couldn’t help but heave a heavy sigh at the thought. </p><p>“That bad a call, huh?”</p><p>Her sweet voice brought him out of his musings and he smiled charmingly at her. “Not at all, my dear. Just wandering thoughts.” </p><p>Vlad could still tell there was a slight spark of mischievousness in those sky blue eyes, and he found himself increasingly curious as to what she had purchased. “Did you find what you were looking for, my dear?”</p><p>Mysteria just smiled sweetly, mirth still glinting in those sparkly eyes. “Exactly what I was looking for.” </p><p>After a moment, it became clear that she was not going to elaborate, and he knew well not to press her. Though, his curiosity was quite peeked. He was not one to let his curiosity unassuaged for long. But for now, he would let it be. </p><p>He swept forward gracefully. “Shall we continue perusing, my dear?”</p><p>He watched as she rolled those beautiful blue eyes, yet saw her lips curl in a slight smile as she walked past, finding himself smiling fondly as well.</p><p>…………………………………………</p><p>Danny was having a wonderful time looking around the stores, being able to explore many that he could not before.</p><p>Vlad was surprisingly finding himself enjoying perusing the different establishments and observing the girl's joyous reactions. </p><p>In a way, it was refreshingly odd.</p><p>With all his money, his gifts always tended to bring smiles to others' faces. And yet, he had never witnessed the pure raw joy that she exuded, the beautiful sparkle in those sky blue eyes, the energy in her step.</p><p>And he hadn’t even bought her anything.</p><p>Vlad was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he noticed her slow down a bit, having lost pace with him, and he turned questioningly to notice a nervous look on her face.</p><p>“Is everything alright, my dear?”</p><p>Danny’s gaze snapped back to Vlad’s at the question, and he laughed nervously. “Ummm Yes. All is fine!”</p><p>All was not fine. </p><p>Here he was, enjoying the wonderful day of being Mysteria when *it* had to happen.</p><p>Okay, it was bound to happen at some point. They had been out since 9 am. But he hadn’t really thought about it!</p><p>His eyes shifted back to the left nervously, gut tightening with the rise of anxiety as he looked back</p><p>To the bathroom.</p><p>He would have to go to the girl’s bathroom…</p><p>“Mysteria?”</p><p>The billionaire's concerned tone brought him back, and he gave the best smile he could muster. “E-excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom.”</p><p>Without really waiting for a reaction, he turned and walked towards the opening that led into the one place he had never really gone to. </p><p>It's just a bathroom, right?</p><p>Then… Why is he so damn nervous?</p><p>He stood at the opening and hesitated. Swallowing nervously as his nose picked up a mixture of different sweet scents that likely lingered from different perfumes. </p><p>His eyes shifted to either side. Maybe there was a genderless bathroom nearby?</p><p>Nope. Of course, he would not be that lucky. </p><p>It's okay. All he needed to do was go in with his eyes staring at the floor and book-it to one of the stalls. No problem.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself, and almost dashed into the room and into the nearest stall, wasting no time in locking the latch and leaning his head against the stall door, breathing a sigh of relief. </p><p>……………………...</p><p>Vlad had watched her curiously until she entered the girl’s bathroom, mind whirling as he tried to puzzle out what could have triggered the girl's anxiety. Sapphire eyes scanned the area, taking detailed mental note of his surroundings. But try as he might, he could not discern what the problem had been. </p><p>………………………</p><p>“Okay. I can do this.” Danny gave himself a small pep-talk as he stared at the stall door, already finished his business. This time, he would not be able to keep his gaze so lowered, for he had to wash his hands before he left. “It’s only a bathroom.” He reminded himself, even as his gut tightened with his nerves.</p><p>The click of the stall lock sounded loud in his ears as he slowly opened the door, swallowing a lump in his throat as he slowly inched out. To find-</p><p>A... bathroom.<br/><br/>What had he really been expecting? </p><p>There were stalls to the side of the one he was in, sinks in front of him, mirrors, hand dryers...</p><p>The familiarity of the room started increasing his confidence and courage as he started to move towards the large mirrors by the sink.</p><p>Sure, the colors and design were quite different from the boy’s restroom he was used to when he sometimes visited this mall with his friends, the mirrors were larger, the room smelled different, and there were no urinals. But other than that it was just a bathroom. </p><p>He jumped when a door two stalls down suddenly opened, the woman making her way towards the sink to wash her hands. Minding her own business and acting completely normal. </p><p>His gaze shifted to the right when he heard laughter as two girls entered through the entrance door, absorbed in whatever conversation they were in. He watched as they moved to the sink, gazing at themselves in the mirror. Pulling out what looked like makeup to fix their appearance while continuing their conversation. </p><p>It was all… normal. </p><p>He blinked at the sheer normalcy of the situation, his nervousness reducing, though still a little there. Still feeling a little out of place as he walked to the nearest sink and began washing his hands.</p><p>His gaze lifted to the mirror, watching the pretty girl with the sky blue eyes and long raven hair gaze straight back at him, and he couldn’t help but smile softly. </p><p>This <em> was </em> him. It… kinda looked right. Kinda felt right. </p><p>He lifted his hand, brushing a rogue strand back behind his ear, taking another good look at his complexion before drying his hands. With his confidence boosted, he walked proudly out the door.</p><p>……………………………….</p><p>They were nearing the opposite side of the mall, and a dastardly plot formed in his mind.</p><p>But… could he get Vlad to do it?</p><p>He stopped to glance in the direction of the arcade, purposely looking pensive, then shrugged, starting to move forward. </p><p>“Are you wishing to visit the arcade, my dear?”</p><p>Yes! Hooked em!</p><p>Danny purposely looked at him, taking a moment, then shook his head, giving a small wave of his hand as he grinned. “Nah. You wouldn’t like it.”</p><p>Vlad would not have that. He wanted to make this date perfect to entice her to another. He would not let her perception of him spoil anything she wanted to do. </p><p>He leaned towards her, grinning smugly. “Try me.”</p><p>And like that. Vlad was caught hook line and sinker.</p><p>Vlad was a bit perplexed by the devious smirk that appeared on Mysteria’s lips. Yet he also found himself exhilarated by the expression, somehow feeling the thrill of an upcoming challenge.</p><p>It was… odd. Not even had ever really inspired that feeling in him. That thrill of the promise of an upcoming challenge with a worthy opponent. How one's heart pumped faster as adrenaline coursed through one’s veins. Body keying up and ready to meet the challenge dead on. Not even Maddie. No one had.</p><p>No one other than that bratty half-ghost teen…</p><p>He followed Mysteria into the arcade. Gaming sounds and flashing of lights filling the space as they passed many games. Walking most of the way to the back.</p><p>To the DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) machine.</p><p>Mysteria’s smirk widened. Vlad may have been a master at the dance floor that night at the photoshoot, but this ‘dancing’ was his domain. He, Sam, and Tucker used to blow all their money playing these games. Especially DDR. </p><p>Danny tilted his head towards the machine. “It’s not too late to back out~” He sang sweetly.</p><p>Mysteria’s tone and the challenge in her eyes caused Vlad’s fire core to come to life. His competitive side flaring and there was no plausible way that he was not going to rise up to the occasion. </p><p>A smug grin parted his lips, a fiery determination burning in his sapphire eyes. “I have every confidence in my abilities, my dear.”</p><p>Danny resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Vlad always had ego to spare. This was definitely no exception.</p><p>But Vlad was going to find out that DDR is far more difficult than it looks, even with ghost powers. And it’s going to be fun to watch the older halfa stumble and out of his element for once. </p><p>He stepped into position, watching as the billionaire joined him as he started to look through the options.</p><p>“One moment, my dear.”</p><p>Danny looked back to Vlad with a raised a brow in question, realizing why the older halfa had asked for more time.</p><p>To take off his suit jacket</p><p>Danny’s eyes watched as dept fingers unbuttoned the suit one by one, easily parting each button with expert practice and revealing more of the white shirt beneath. Watching as the black material slid off the man’s broad shoulders gracefully. As the black revealed white, the teen easily noticed thick arms lined with nicely formed muscles, even in human form. Watched as those muscles shifted below the sheer white fabric, as the older halfa neatly folded the black suit jacket and carefully set it on the hand bar behind them. Danny swallowed as Vlad unbuttoned his cuffs and started rolling up those white long sleeves, revealing the tanned skin of his powerful and thick forearms. </p><p>“Ready, my dear?”</p><p>Danny’s eyes widened in shock, and he quickly looked away in a full-blown embarrassment. Blushing profusely.</p><p>Why the hell had he been staring so transfixed like that? </p><p>His heart beat wildly in his chest and a strange feeling was present in his gut, and he pushed it all down, ignoring whatever the hell just happened and switching his focus entirely on the DDR screen, choosing one of the songs.</p><p>For some odd ungodly reason, Danny had decided not to humiliate the older halfa too badly, setting his own level to medium-hard. But his eyebrows rose incredulously when the older halfa chose the hard difficulty for his side. “Are you sure you want the difficulty level?”</p><p>“I have every confidence in my ability, yes.”</p><p>Danny side-eyed Vlad unamusedly. ‘Well, he’s asking for it.’ Losing all sympathy he had for some reason had in the last few minutes with the displayed arrogance. It was going to be sooo satisfying wiping that stupid smug off his face. “Alright. Don’t say I didn’t warn ya. I won’t be holding back, either.” He warned as he switched his own level to hard as well.</p><p>Vlad’s smirk only widened.</p><p>…………………………….</p><p>Danny knew Vlad would likely do decent. After all, his halfa reflexes would definitely help.</p><p>What he did not expect, was that Vlad would be right there with him. Hitting most of the high notes with all but practiced ease.</p><p>What the hell?</p><p>Even as a halfa he should not be this good!</p><p>Though, as the song continued, his own competitiveness rose to the occasion, and he found himself enjoying the fact that he had an actual challenge for once!</p><p>Sure, Sam and Tuck were good at the game (especially Sam) from all their practicing whenever they had visited the arcade, but ever since he had become half-ghost, the increase in his reflexes and senses boosted his abilities on the dance machine to a whole new level that his friends could not keep up. </p><p>So, they never really played it much anymore. One of the things that he missed the most about not having ghost powers.</p><p>A small crowd started to gather in wonder at the pair who were hitting most of the notes at just the right time. Their agility and accuracy impressed as they moved deftly and gracefully on the electronic dance pad.</p><p>The song ended, both scoring a large combo finish and they were met with an applause as both were breathing a bit heavy, though far from tired. </p><p>Though Danny’s attention was not on the crowd who gave encouraging cheers. It was on the older halfa beside him. “I didn’t know you were good at this!” The teen said in surprise.</p><p>Vlad just smirked in triumph. Very pleased to have impressed Mysteria. “There is more to me than my status or wealth, my dear.”</p><p>Danny felt a small pang of guilt hit with that statement, breaking eye contact and lowering his eyes to the floor. He had thought that he knew Vlad so well from their rivalry and constant fighting. But this ‘date’ with Vlad was getting him to see sides of the older halfa he had never seen before. </p><p>Maybe he really didn’t know Vlad as well as he thought. </p><p>Vlad frowned when he caught the girl’s shift in mood, quickly trying to analyze what he had said to try and puzzle out how it might have come across wrong. Yet, not reaching a satisfactory conclusion.</p><p>“My apologies if something I said had upset you in any way.”</p><p>Danny snapped out of his thoughts with the statement, slightly surprised that the older halfa sounded kinda… sincere. He internally kicked himself for being so transparent in his reaction. Not able to find a cover, he decided to tell the half-truth. “I… might have-” He bit his lip, the words hard to say considering their history. “Might have misjudged you…” ‘A little bit’. He mentally added, though did not say. </p><p>Vlad Plasmius Masters was still dangerous. Still a jerk and an asshole. Just…</p><p>...maybe not as much of a jerk as he had believed. </p><p>Vlad could see the pensive look on Mysteria’s face, feeling the need to explain further, even if it involved old buried memories. “It was a long time ago.” Looking away towards the screen, a heavy weight setting in his heart. “I… used to play arcade with two of my closest friends back in college…” His face turned unreadable, absentmindedly staring at the bright digital screen as old, bittersweet memories flashed through his mind. Scenes of him and Maddie on an old version of the DDR machine in their favorite arcade. Jack’s boisterous voice cheering them on as Maddie’s laughter chimed above the sound of the arcade machines. His own younger voice joining in the joy…</p><p>Those days were long gone.</p><p>Danny watched Vlad’s face carefully, and all though Vlad could mask the pain from his face, the young halfa could still see it in those sapphire pools. He couldn’t help but feel empathy for the older halfa’s lost past.</p><p>Though, he could not ignore the little voice in his head that kept saying the man was lying. Pretending to be nice. And very disingenuous. The gripping fear that Vlad may find out his real identity at any moment is a constant fear even at the back of his mind when he was not directly thinking about it.</p><p>And yet, another voice said maybe… just maybe, Vlad was never as bad as he tried to seem like he was.</p><p>But those were thoughts for another time. </p><p>Danny sat on the edge of the gaming platform, removing his heels. They were very low ones, but he had already started to feel uncomfortable in them as he had played the last song. To do what he was going to do would kill his feet. </p><p>‘How the hell can girls stand to do things in these…’ He thought as he rose once more, leaving his heels on the floor. </p><p>Turning back to the control panel, he increased his level of difficulty, his expression turning playful with building excitement and exhilaration that always came from the challenge that the man beside him always provided. “Think you can keep up at Hell level, old man?” </p><p>The sparkle and mirth in those sky-bluesky blue eyes brought the challenging fire back, and while he would have liked to figure out why her demeanor had changed for that briefest of moments, he knew that pressing would not yield results. </p><p>So, he smirked, pearly white teeth glinting in the bright arcade lights. “At the end of our dance together, my dear. <em> Old </em> will not be the adjective you will use to describe me~”</p><p>………………………………………………..</p><p>Danny strutted out the arcade with a shit-eating grin on his face. Carrying his heels with his hands. </p><p>He had won.</p><p>Not by as much as he would have thought, but it was a victory nonetheless.<br/><br/>But it was not only the victory that put a smile on his face.</p><p>Seeing the billionaire so full of concentration, moving swiftly, keeping up with the fast-paced demands of the game. It was soo different! And yet not.</p><p>It was similar to when they had battled. But there was something about seeing Vlad Masters so deep in concentration, his body shifting rapidly with the rhythm of the music. Something kinda entrancing. For some odd reason, it put a smile on his face.</p><p>They stopped at a nearby chair, where Danny proceeded to put his heels back on as he watched the billionaire gracefully slip on his jacket.</p><p>“I hate to admit it, but you definitely gave me a run for my money. For an <em> old man </em>, that is.” He teased. Soo wanting to use the term ‘Fruitloop instead, but not doing so for very obvious reasons. </p><p>“You are quite talented yourself, my dear.”</p><p>Danny gazed downward. A bittersweet smile curling his lips. “Me and my friends used to go to the arcade to play DDR when we visited the mall. We would dance for hours trying to best each other on the pad…” He trailed off sadly, remembering how things had changed since he got his powers. How it was no real competition with them anymore and the joy of DDR had gone away after a while.</p><p>The change in demeanor was not lost to the older halfa, clearly catching the ‘used to’ part of what she had said, and he found himself wanting to ease her pain. </p><p>“I may not perhaps be one of your ‘friends’, but I would be delighted to challenge you to another game in the future.”</p><p>Danny experienced a mix of emotions with the suggestion. </p><p>The words had sounded so… genuine. Like Vlad would really do it again.</p><p>But, of course, there was never going to be an ‘again’. </p><p>This was the last time Danny was ever going to be Mysteria. And yet, as time spent on this ‘date’ continued, the more he found himself enjoying this side of himself. Feeling far freer than he had ever felt. And it was not just that he was enjoying being ‘Mysteria’ so much... </p><p>It was how right it felt to <em> be </em> her.</p><p>His gut coiled and his heart hurt, knowing that this would be the last time he would be free…</p><p>“We should… grab a bite to eat.” He said, changing directions to begin walking towards the exit to where they had first entered.</p><p>Vlad was half thrown back by the sheer hurt he felt at his offer being dismissed without acknowledgement, but he pushed that feeling down as he also changed direction and maintained an even pace with the girl. Jaw tightening with increased frustration. </p><p>It was nearing the evening and he had yet to gain enough of her attention to want another date. </p><p>But there was still plenty of time. He was nothing if not persistent, and he <em> always </em> got what he wanted.</p><p>Maddie or Daniel aside.</p><p>But he would not let Mysteria be another failure. He was going to make sure he got another date with her. Regardless of how much it would cost him.</p><p>………………………..</p><p>Danny wanted to take his mind off his worry as they walked to the other side of the large mall, so he decided to break the strange silence that had settled between them. “So, where are we going for dinner?” He turned to face the older halfa. “<em> Please </em> tell me that it's not going to be somewhere fancy like breakfast…”</p><p>Vlad just gave him one of those suave smirks. “Why ever would you think that, my dear?”</p><p>Danny just rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t help but smile. </p><p>He did not know where the older halfa was going to take him and oddly, Danny was starting to be okay with that. Sure, it was honestly incredibly strange that he was letting his archnemesis lead him all but blindfolded to Clockwork knows where, but so far the young halfa had enjoyed their date so far. So he figured it was fairly okay to let go of some of his paranoia for the time being. </p><p>Before they reached the exit doors, something caught the teen’s eye, and he smirked, amusement dancing in his eyes.</p><p>He changed course and half-jogged towards the spot, slightly turning to address the confused billionaire with a bright smile. “Come! We have to get a memento before we go!” </p><p>Vlad’s gaze moved from her to the Photobooth behind her, and his lips curled into a small smile as he shook his head lightly. He couldn’t help but smile at the girl’s excitable nature as he calmly made his way to the Photobooth. </p><p>Danny pulled out a five-dollar bill and quickly inserted it into the machine, stepping inside the small space and waiting eagerly for Vlad to join him as he prepared the settings on the screen.</p><p>“Finally.” He declared with a mischievous smirk as the older halfa entered the booth. “I thought I was going to have to start without you.”</p><p>Vlad chuckled. “I wouldn’t allow such a thing.”</p><p>Danny started fixing his long hair as he looked at their image on the screen. A slight blush beginning to tint his cheeks.</p><p>They were so close!</p><p>The booth provided little to no comfortable space between the two. While he had done this many times with his friends, being so close, almost pressed beside your nemesis was definitely not the same.</p><p>It was unnerving. But oddly, not as unnerving as he expected it to be. </p><p>In fact, it felt… kinda nice.</p><p>Danny brushed those thoughts aside and focused on taking the picture, pressing the ‘take picture’ button when they were ready. </p><p>The first picture was a standard ‘sit and smile’ type of picture. But Danny was going to make sure that the next ones will be spiced up.</p><p>“Okay. Next pictures have to be silly. That’s the rule.”</p><p>Vlad raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips as he gazed at the girl beside him. “Is that so?”</p><p>Danny nodded confidently. “Yep.” Danny shifted forward, using his long black hair to cover his face, trying to cover as much of himself as possible. “I’m now Cousin It” He declared, referencing the hairy creature from The Addams Family.</p><p>Vlad chuckled. He leaned forward and put on a questioning look and raised an eyebrow. </p><p>After the flash of light, Danny sat back once more and looked at the preview image on the screen, cutting his eyes unamusedly at the older halfa. “You call that silly?”</p><p>“I believe it is appropriately silly. Yes.”</p><p>Danny looked at the elder halfa disapprovingly. “That. Is. Not.” He poked Vlad in the side with a finger. “Silly.”</p><p>The teen noticed the billionaire’s reaction immediately.</p><p>It had been subtle. Very subtle. But his sharp gaze had caught it nonetheless. Too many years of fighting the older halfa helped the teen key in on the other’s physical movements and reactions.</p><p>The man had flinched. </p><p>Was Vlad… ticklish?</p><p>A devilish grin spread across the teen’s lips. </p><p>Vlad had prayed that the girl had not noticed his involuntary, uncouth reaction. </p><p>But with her sudden pause…</p><p>Chancing a glance at his side, he saw the evil look on Mysteria’s face too late.</p><p>Before he could do anything, Danny was poking his sides relentlessly. </p><p>Yes. Vlad was ticklish.</p><p>Danny couldn’t help but laugh joyously as the elder halfa tried vainly to hold in his laughter, failing miserably as the teen assaulted the man’s weak spots. </p><p>The Fruitloop actually had a nice laugh…</p><p>Pushing the thought aside, he made sure to get the man good. Even pleased when the billionaire actually started to plead for mercy.</p><p>“Hahaha! I surrender!”</p><p>Danny stopped accosting the poor halfa and panted as he tried to catch his breath, watching as the man beneath him was also slightly winded. Feeling the muscles below him rise and fall with each uneven breath, the warmth the other radiated against his skin and between his legs-</p><p>OH MY GOD, WHAT POSITION ARE THEY IN!</p><p>Danny scrambled off of the older halfa as quickly as if it burned, a fierce blush tinting his cheeks as he almost glued himself to the opposite wall of the photo booth, looking anywhere other than the man beside him. </p><p>A ping sounded in front of him and he looked at the screen, a bit ‘Thank You’ written on the monitor. The other two pictures had been taken during their tussle. </p><p>Danny cleared his throat nervously, trying desperately to hide his red face. “W-well, time to go!” He all but climbed over the older halfa as he exited the booth in a hurry, grabbing the strip of the photo on the way and quickly placing it in his purse, too embarrassed to glance at the images at this time. </p><p>Vlad had been sitting at his spot, out of breath and quite frankly too shocked to move.</p><p>No one had dared to do that to him since… since college.</p><p>Such a friendly exchange that occurred between people who felt comfortable with each other’s company. </p><p>He couldn’t remember when he had felt so… comfortable and vulnerable around someone.</p><p>There was an odd warmth in his chest, his heart somehow feeling a bit lighter. God, he had not laughed like that in over two decades…</p><p>And it was all thanks to this girl. This wonderfully, charming, amazing, beautiful girl.</p><p>A slight blush tinted his cheeks as he tried to collect himself once more as he cleared his throat. “Yes… We should be leaving soon.” He said to no one in particular as Mysterial had already left the booth.</p><p>And he also exited the photo booth, a gentle smile on his lips and a lightness in his step he had not felt in years.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Thank you to Admin Plasmius (from the PP discord server) who have me the DDR idea! ^_^</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Unexpected Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unsurprisingly, the restaurant Vlad had in mind for dinner was one of those fancy dining places. Elegant designs in decor with exquisite paintings. And of course, they had the best seat in the restaurant, sitting further away from the other patrons next to the most famous painting in the building. </p>
<p>However, all was not faring as well as Vlad had planned. </p>
<p>His sapphire eyes studied the girl before him, watching how she would absentmindedly lift the spoon to sip some of her soup. Ever since taking their photos in the booth, she had become quiet and withdrawn. Not really saying much on their drive over, nor since they had sat at the table. </p>
<p>Anxiety started twisting his gut. He could just feel that he was losing her attention. And that would certainly not do!</p>
<p>He <em> needed </em> to find out more about her before this date was over. </p>
<p>Vlad had no doubt that with his money, power, (and if necessary) ghostly influence, he would be able to eventually gain the whereabouts of her residence. But even from his initial research, he knew this will likely take time. And while he was a patient man, he could not for the life of him shake off the feeling that if he did not learn more about her this time, that he would never see her again. </p>
<p>Perhaps a little push was needed. After all, they are dining at one of the best restaurants in the city. The soft glow of the candlelight, soft music, and the gentle atmosphere were sure to lower any girl’s defenses. </p>
<p>The older halfa took a sip of his wine, dark eyes analyzing the girl before him closely. “As mayor of this city,” Of course he could not help but boast his prestigious standing in Amity Park. “I am quite familiar with many of its residents. Might I infer that you reside elsewhere?”</p>
<p>Danny's attention snapped to the billionaire and he flinched, eyes widening a bit. </p>
<p>*Shit!* He had not even thought to come up with some made-up backstory for Mysteria! What now?</p>
<p>Luckily, he had been playing the ‘mysterious girl’, so he didn’t really have to answer. </p>
<p>Recovering fairly quickly, he leaned back in his chair, his soft tinted lips curling as he smirked. “Trying to figure out who I am, are we?” Dodging. Danny was always good at dodging. </p>
<p>And it would certainly come in handy now. </p>
<p>“Ah, whatever do you mean?” Vlad feigned innocence, waving off the accusation. “I am trying to do nothing of the sort.” </p>
<p>Danny couldn’t help a small smile, giving a slight chuckle in amusement. Instead of engaging in the conversation, the teen picked up his drink and took a sip. </p>
<p>Noting that the girl was not going to answer the question, Vlad decided to switch tactics. “Perhaps then, you would be willing to tell me how you are enjoying our small city?”</p>
<p>Danny looked down at his dark-colored drink, taking a moment to really think the question through.  </p>
<p>How was he enjoying this city?</p>
<p>Hell, he grew up here. Been to the mall thousands of times with his two friends. And yet, it had been sooo… different this time. </p>
<p>Because he actually let himself free.</p>
<p>Free to skip when happy. Free to smile more and laugh more. He gave himself permission to look at the cute and beautiful outfits of women’s clothing and accessories when they browsed the stores in the mall.</p>
<p>To dress and <em> be </em> who he wanted.</p>
<p>But. It wasn’t just… that.</p>
<p>** ’In fact, I actually caused quite a mess once that ended up destroying a table, ruining five expensive suits, and led to my temporary ban of the restaurant.’**</p>
<p>But...</p>
<p>** ’I… used to play arcade with two of my closest friends back in college…’**</p>
<p>Also…</p>
<p>** ’It’s… actually been a long time since someone has treated me to a meal without expecting anything in return.’**</p>
<p>Seeing a side of Vlad he had never seen before. </p>
<p>Sharing with the older halfa vulnerable moments. Seeing for the first time Vlad actually let down some of his stone wall defenses and open up… somehow made today all the more... </p>
<p>Special. </p>
<p>Vlad’s worry increased as he observed Mysteria. She had a strange, forlong look in her eyes.</p>
<p>How could his question evoke such a reaction?</p>
<p>Before he could ponder his question further, he caught a barely audible resigned sigh, followed by her softened voice. “There is so much I still have to learn.” Then, Vlad’s heart all but stopped when her dazzling eyes looked up and locked with his. Beautiful baby blue eyes were full of such joy. Such a gentle smile gracing soft lips in an expression that left him breathless. “But today has been great.”</p>
<p>And Danny meant it from the bottom of his heart. This part of himself, a part he had locked so long ago, buried deep. A part he had rejected his entire life.</p>
<p>Was now freed. </p>
<p>A feeling that was far beyond incredible. Far more liberated than even flying could ever be.</p>
<p>Even if…</p>
<p>It was only for today.</p>
<p>Vlad’s heart nearly shattered as he watched the change in those lovely blue eyes turn from joy to deep sorrow as they casted downwards in what could only be described as resigned misery. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>…………………….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner had been quiet after that. Vlad, for once since he had acquired all his power and wealth, was genuinely at a loss of what to say. </p>
<p>The pain he saw behind those baby blue eyes had pierced him deeply. Shook him to his very core in which he found himself immediately wanting to swoop in and save her. To sweep her away all of her sorrow and see the joy light up within those eyes that could shine like stars.<br/>
<br/>
But, how could he feel all that from a girl he only just met?? Here he was, feeling the unfamiliar genuine urge to ‘save’ her like some imbecilic hero or knight on a white steed. It was one thing to pretend to be one. It was another to feel the deep pull to do so.</p>
<p>Oh, how Daniel would ridicule him…</p>
<p>Regardless, at the moment there is nothing to be done. First, he would have to figure out the girl’s identity. Then he could use his power, influence, and wealth to fix her situation. And he would make sure she knew it was him who ‘saved’ her, as it would serve to charm her further into his hands. For he is not some ‘lovesick puppy’ who would just do anything for a girl who bats her eyes at him. This would be purely to gain what he wanted.</p>
<p>And yet…</p>
<p>… what exactly <em> did </em> he want with Mysteria??</p>
<p>“Welcome to Night Cinema! How may I help you!” A woman’s voice cut through his thoughts. </p>
<p>Vlad cast his confusing thoughts aside and pulled out his identification. “I have a reservation.”</p>
<p>Danny raised a curious brow as Vlad gathered their tickets and began their walk to the concession stands. “Already had the movie planned, huh?”</p>
<p>Vlad simply smirked, an air of control radiating off of him. “My dear, I am nothing if not prepared.”</p>
<p>The teen’s expression turned impish, his eyes glinting mischievously. “Well, I hope your taste in movies is better than your taste in restaurants…”</p>
<p>Vlad feigned being hurt, placing his hand on his chest dramatically. “Your sharp tongue wounds me deeply.”</p>
<p>Danny rolled his eyes, but his lips curled in a smile. “I’m sure you’ll survive.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>……………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny blinked, face dumbstruck as he sat in the chair in the theatre. Holding a jumbo-sized popcorn in his hand as he Blinked again.</p>
<p>The movie Vlad had chosen for them was a… cheesy romantic movie??</p>
<p>He did not know whether to laugh or cry. It was amusing and soo Vlad to choose some dopey romantic movie.</p>
<p>But that also meant that he would have to suffer through it. </p>
<p>Damn…</p>
<p>Well, maybe it would not be so bad. After all, he was supposed to be Mysteria today. And girls were supposed to like these kinds of things, right?</p>
<p>Hell, just the other day he had overheard Paulina and Star talking excitedly about the movie. And romantic movies were not that bad. Okay. in truth, if he was honest with himself (something he was starting to do as of today), romance movies could actually be enjoyable (though, hell if he was going to admit that to Sam and Tucker anytime soon. They would soo not let him live it down…). </p>
<p>So, it can’t be all that bad, right? Especially as he is finally starting to let himself enjoy feminine things. He can totally pretend to like this.</p>
<p>It will be fine.</p>
<p>………………………….</p>
<p>Danny’s eyes twitched. In fact, Danny could not remember a time they twitched so damn much. </p>
<p>No. Vlad’s taste in movies was not better than his taste in restaurants.</p>
<p>This one was soo incredibly over the top. Soo incredibly sickeningly sweet that Danny soo wanted to puke.</p>
<p>**’A thousand suns could not ever compare to your brilliance, my pure sunflower!!’ ‘Oh, Liam! Sweep me away to a wonderful life together full of lividity and blue skies!’**</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Yep. Danny’s eyes could not get smaller or twitchier if he tried.</p>
<p>Beside him, Vlad was not faring any better.</p>
<p>It was taking soo much restraint and discipline to not facepalm at the sheer absurdity of the overacting, monologue, and absurdities of the movie. However, he would bear this atrocious film if to please Mysteria, who should be enjoying this movie (if his research on what girls around her age were into these days). After all, it was normally customary that one would go to a romantic movie on a date.</p>
<p>**’Please darling! My heart would break into a thousand tiny pieces if not for your divine presence standing before me every waking hour!’**</p>
<p>Vlad just wished it had not been one of the <em> bad </em> romance movies…</p>
<p>…………………..</p>
<p>After the movie, the pair walked out of the cinema room in silence. Both still reeling from the horrible two-hour movie they had endured.</p>
<p>Vlad was first to break the silence. “Did you enjoy the movie, my dear?” Honestly, Vlad was not sure if he could handle hearing raving reviews about that atrocity. However, it was starting to get late, and his chances of interacting with her almost dwindled. </p>
<p>Danny flinched, wincing. </p>
<p>No. He really, REALLY did <em> not </em> enjoy that movie. </p>
<p>But! He was supposed to be a girl, right? He was <em> supposed </em> to <em> like </em> that over the top, unrealistic cheesiness. </p>
<p>He opened his mouth but hesitated. Suddenly feeling a huge weight in his soul. Or rather, suddenly <em> really </em> noticing the weight that had been there all along.</p>
<p>The weight of pretending to be something you're not. Tired of the lies. Tired of hiding his tastes just to stay within what others deemed ‘right’ for you. And while there was safety in those lies, he was just soo fucking tired right now…</p>
<p>Vlad watched the hesitation with curiosity and watched silently as Mysteria let out an audible, heavy sigh.</p>
<p>“Actually, it kinda sucked.”</p>
<p>Vlad let out a laugh before he could help himself and quickly coughed into his hand to regain composure. Having felt quite relieved at her statement. “Well, my dear. I am relieved to hear that your tastes are more refined than the average lady.”</p>
<p>Danny raised a brow in confusion. “Wait, you mean <em> you </em> didn’t like the movie??”</p>
<p>“If I should critique the film, I would say it was repulsively abhorrent.”</p>
<p>Danny’s jaw dropped, then irritation and disbelief bubbled up and he frowned at the older halfa. “Then why the hell did you pick to watch such a train wreck of a movie?!”</p>
<p>Vlad averted his gaze as he hid his embarrassment. It was not often that he was wrong. Especially with all of the time he had spent deeply researching credible sites about what was appropriate for romantic dates, the average girl’s tastes, and behaviors/expectations. “A miscalculation on my part. I incorrectly assumed you would enjoy the average film aimed towards an audience of your age and gender.”</p>
<p>But he really should have known better, and he was internally chastising himself for his mistake. Mysteria was not your average girl. Had he not already learned so during their first encounter?</p>
<p>Danny studied the billionaire’s features closely. If anyone knew Vlad, it was him, and he could immediately tell that the older halfa was in his intellectual mode. Likely trying to puzzle out what went wrong in his plan.  </p>
<p>But, that would mean that Vlad actually planned all of this himself.</p>
<p>Which made absolutely no sense at all!</p>
<p>Why would the older halfa put any effort into this… whatever this even was?? Plasmius had no idea Mysteria was Danny, there was nothing ghostly related that would give him more power or wealth, there was nothing that indicated he would be one step closer to attracting his mother (he quickly pushed that thought aside, thank you very much) and there was nothing that would harm his dad.</p>
<p>So, why??!</p>
<p>He shook his head, pushing the confusion and question aside as he refocused on looking ahead as they exited the theatre. It didn’t matter anyway. It's not like he would even spend time like this with Vlad again anyway. He was definitely not going to let this ruin his one day of freedom as Mysteria. </p>
<p>The silence was oppressive, and Vlad found himself internally scrambling to fix his mistake. This had been the last location for the date and it was too late to plan an impromptu visit to a different location. How could he have screwed up so badly? Whatever progress they had achieved was likely ruined!</p>
<p>He had to fix this somehow...</p>
<p>But how?</p>
<p>He is a man with an immense amount of wealth and power. An intellect that is far superior to any other! And yet, his intelligence fails him in the worst of times!</p>
<p>It's his failure with Maddie and Daniel all over again…</p>
<p>No. He can still fix this. He will <em> not </em> let this be another failure. It just means he may have to… take a different approach. One that he had always been so reluctant to take. One that left him vulnerable in ways that activated every sense of self-preservation. But… perhaps he needed to try. For he could come up with no other alternative and the night was ending quickly.</p>
<p>Vlad let out a deep resigned sigh. “My apologies. My assumption was incorrect.” There was more that he wanted to say. <em> Should </em> have said, and yet, the words died on his tongue. </p>
<p>Danny lifted a brow, turning to look at the man beside him in slight surprise. </p>
<p>The apology had seemed… actually genuine. </p>
<p>But, it was not only strange that a real apology would come from the older halfa’s lips, but it was also odd that the apology had been about something so trivial. </p>
<p>Maybe… just maybe truly apologizing for a little thing was an important first step for Vlad in being able to actually express remorse for more bigger things. </p>
<p>Danny gave Vlad a sympathetic smile, eyes softening as he shrugged. “Nah, it’s good. At the very least I have learned interesting phrases to tease my friends with.” </p>
<p>Vlad was slightly surprised. It… had been easier than he had expected.</p>
<p>Actually, what had he expected out of apologizing?</p>
<p>His thoughts returned to the girl beside him as he heard her laughter. “I mean, who even talks that way, anyway?”</p>
<p>Feeling a bit lighter than he had in a long time, he felt relief wash over him. He was quite grateful for the change in the mood and quickly joined in joviality, turning to face her and bowed dramatically as he overdramatized his voice. “Whatever do you mean, my dear shining star? How is one such as you to be described other than she who possesses the beauty of the midnight sky and the eyes that shine greater than Sirius itself?”</p>
<p>Danny suddenly burst out laughing. The gut tightening, bending over laughter that made it hard to breathe because Vlad sounded sooo damned funny with his voice like that and acting far more dramatic than he ever thought the fruitloop could be. </p>
<p>Vlad forgot to breathe.</p>
<p>Step faltering as he stared transfixed, his heart actually skipping a beat at her laughter chimed as beautiful as bells, reverberating through his body and causing him to feel strangely elated.</p>
<p>His cheeks reddened, and he forced his gaze away from the dazzling sight and refocusing his attention elsewhere, chiding himself for the strange feelings. Placing all the blame on that absurd movie. </p>
<p>As they made their way to the limo, Danny ignored the residual fluttery sensation in his heart he had felt from Vlad’s overly cheesy speech.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>…………………………..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They joked about the movie all the way back to the hotel, their conversation halting at the same time they felt the limo stop at its destination. A heavy mood settling on both halfa’s as they realized their delightful time together would soon end. </p>
<p>This time, Danny did not feel annoyed when Vlad held out his hand to lead her out of the vehicle. But his heart did feel heavy, as this would be the last time. He would forever shed his Mysteria persona and he and Vlad would go back to being nemesis in their eternal battle as Phantom and Plasmius. </p>
<p>But, even with the pain, there was also… contentment. A joy that regardless of the future, today had been wonderfully amazing in so many ways that he could never even begin to describe.</p>
<p>He looked down with a small smile. “Thank you.” His cheeks tinted red and he hunched a little in embarrassment. “It was actually a wonderful experience.” And Vlad would never know how much that meant to him. </p>
<p>Vlad’s gaze softened at the gentility and honesty of her expression and words, feeling his heart elate. He… made her happy, and it did not involve him buying any extravagant gift. She… really had enjoyed his presence…</p>
<p>With a flourish, Vlad bent halfway and took her hand, planting a gentle kiss on the back. “You are most welcome, my dear.” </p>
<p>Danny’s blush deepened and he quickly cleared his throat, reaching for a distraction from the strange fluttery feeling the older halfa was causing him to have. His hands tightened on the bag he was carrying from one of the stores, and he smiled. </p>
<p>“Before I go, I…” His blush deepened further as he pulled out a smaller neon-green-colored bag out of the one he held. His eyes looking elsewhere as he couldn’t meet the older halfa’s gaze. “... have something for you.”</p>
<p>Vlad’s brows rose and his mouth opened in surprise at the statement. Sapphire eyes stared at the colored bag held towards him by the embarrassed girl.</p>
<p>She… she had actually gotten him a gift.</p>
<p>Almost in a trance, he took the offered present, eyes transfixed on the colorful bag now in his hands. </p>
<p>He… was very stunned.</p>
<p>Sure, Vlad had gotten many gifts since he had become a billionaire. So many people with and without power gifted him extravagant things in an attempt to garner his attention and win his favor. </p>
<p>But, Mysteria had not been trying to impress him or win his favor.</p>
<p>Then why? Why would she gift him anything? What was the purpose of this??</p>
<p>At a loss for words, he cautiously opened the bag, large hands grazing the soft material inside. Grasping the oddly shaped, soft item, he pulled it out of the bag-</p>
<p>-to almost frown at what he held in his hands. </p>
<p>Looking straight at him, with overly large judgmental rounded eyes, face smirking was none other than Phantom. </p>
<p>He stared at the Phantom plush in his hands, the design leaning more towards the ‘adorable plush’ design than anything even remotely realistic. The thing did not even have any fingers. </p>
<p>But, it wasn’t the lack of detail or the ‘adorable plush’ design that caused his distaste for the gift. </p>
<p>It was the fact that it was <em> Phantom </em> that irked him. </p>
<p>Of course, it's expected that he would like Phantom. <em> Everybody </em> liked Phantom, dubbing him the hero and protector of Amity. Even if at times he was cast as a menace he was always beloved by many fans. </p>
<p>It took a lot of discipline to school his features while looking at the smug gaze of the inanimate object that stared straight through his soul. Ridiculing him. Reminding him of his failure to win Daniel by his side. His failures at his multiple plots to gain power and influence in the Ghost Zone. His failure to acquire his deepest desire and kill the man who ruined his life. All because of the bratty teen whose likeness now stared mockingly at him. Making him feel even more lonelier than ever, as Daniel’s derisive quips about his loneliness stinging even more.</p>
<p>But, Mysteria had no way of even coming close to understanding the complicated relationship between him and Phantom.</p>
<p>He steadied his emotions with a breath, forced a smile, and lifted his gaze to fake-thank her when his heart stopped, and he froze completely blown away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mysteria was carefully and gently holding a Plasmius plush…</p>
<p>His heart skipped a beat at the gentle look in her sky blue eyes, a soft smile gracing her soft lips as she gazed wistfully at the plush cradled in her hands. </p>
<p>“This one… this one’s mine,” Mysteria confessed in a low whisper, almost as if she were sharing a deep secret. “I’ve watched Pl--The Wisconsin Ghost for some time now. And he seems… </p>
<p>...lonely.”</p>
<p>Vlad felt his heart race, Hanging on her words like a drowning man.</p>
<p>“I think…” She continued in a low gentle voice. “ I think there is an unspoken connection between he and Phantom. That perhaps… one that goes far deeper than either of them truly understand.” And her voice lowered further. “I-I think… they’re afraid...” She winced a little, her face falling further. “Afraid to be… vulnerable with each other.”</p>
<p>Vlad’s feet were glued to the ground, his mouth was dry. Feeling more vulnerable than he had felt in years as he all but forgot to breathe as this girl, with her words, was tearing down his carefully built wall he had spent <em> years </em> reinforcing.</p>
<p>She continued softly. “I-I think they both want to connect differently… but they just don’t know how…” She said wistfully, gazing for longingly at the plush in her hands. “And yet, even as they fight, they still have this… undeniable connection...”</p>
<p>Something the teen had not even allowed himself to notice before.</p>
<p>Strange feelings and sensations were forming inside of him, his own words striking soo many emotional cords. Thoughts and feelings that yes, had been there all along, but now he was open to actually <em> listen </em> to his own feelings about the older halfa. </p>
<p>But, he had to stop, now realizing that his thoughts had escaped his lips as Vlad himself stood right in front of him. His heart sped up with fear at being so vulnerable in front of the older halfa. </p>
<p>Even if Vlad had not known it was <em> Danny </em> who was saying these things. </p>
<p>He cleared his throat, pushing those thoughts and feelings aside, and looked away from the Plasmius plush as he tucked a hair behind his ear in embarrassment. “W-well, anyway. Thank you for an enjoyable date.” </p>
<p>Saying the word ‘date’ about his time spent with his archnemesis had felt odd, but strangely not unpleasant. Even prompting a fluttery feeling in his gut. </p>
<p>He’s… really losing it. Isn’t he?</p>
<p>Danny did not get a response to his thank you, and panic grabbed hold.</p>
<p>H-had he said too much??</p>
<p>His eyes darted to fearfully look at the older halfa and he faltered, noticing the expression on the billionaire’s face.</p>
<p>Vlad held the Phantom plush, completely at a loss for words as he gazed down at what he had first reacted negatively to.</p>
<p>Now to gaze at it in a new light. </p>
<p>Yes… he and Daniel had a strange relationship, one of mutual necessity. Of mutual understanding and they indeed shared an unbreakable, unspeakable bond that would forever tie them together in ways not many would ever understand. And yes… he did want to connect with Daniel in better ways than the destructive pattern they seemed trapped in. </p>
<p>Somehow, the expression he had first interpreted to be mocking now seemed like a playful mischievous one. Almost inviting a friendly challenge. And he… did not know how to feel about that.</p>
<p>And this girl-Mysteria had somehow not only picked up on their connection but wished to commemorate their date with these two plushes. Actually giving him a genuinely thoughtful gift.</p>
<p>But, what had him even more blown away… was that… that she would choose… <em> him. </em> </p>
<p>Him. Over the famous Amity Park hero that everyone adored and worshipped.</p>
<p>No one <em> ever </em> chose him. Even if the girl was not aware of that it was his likeness in the plush she spoke so intimately about and held so gently in her hands.</p>
<p>His… eyes stung.</p>
<p>Danny gave a soft smile, as he watched Vlad’s soft, vulnerable expression. His heart clenched, going out to the older halfa as he wondered how long it had been since Vlad had received a genuine, thoughtful gift from someone. </p>
<p>He did not want to break the moment, but he did have to get home soon. Especially with his two overly worried friends likely waiting for his detailed report about his day with Vlad. </p>
<p>He really needed to figure out exactly what he was going to say to them...</p>
<p>“Well, Good night.” He said softly, barely a whisper as he turned to walk into the hotel.</p>
<p>Those words snapped Vlad out of his slew of emotions, his heart pumping fast and almost panicking at the terror that gripped his soul at the thought that if he did not act now, this may be the last time he saw her. </p>
<p>His hands tightened on the plush in his hands as he scrambled to call out to her in a panic. “M-Mysteria-!” He quickly cut himself off, clearing his throat and mentally cursing his stutter. Trying to recompose himself once more.  </p>
<p>He did not stutter! He was Vladimir Masters, billionaire, and one of the most powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone. Fudge buckets, of all times to lose composure this was the worst time!!</p>
<p>The desperate call had Danny turning around with surprise. Vlad’s voice had sounded desperate in a way Danny had not remembered hearing before, so open and raw. He watches Vlad, waiting for him to continue with slight concern.</p>
<p>Vlad faltered once more for words, staring into those beautiful sky blue eyes that shone with concern for… for <em> him. </em></p>
<p>“Ah, yes, my dear.” He declared as he straightened his back, storing all of his emotions away in order to tackle the current challenge at hand. </p>
<p>“Shall we set another date, my dear?”</p>
<p>Danny hesitated. </p>
<p>This was supposed to be a one-time thing. Hell, it had been supposed to be only the photoshoot, but plans had changed when he got dragged into an auction. </p>
<p>But now there was no other excuse. No forced dates, no bets he needed to complete. There was nothing that forced him to do this again.</p>
<p>Except… He really, really did not want to hide this side of himself. What he had learned in this brief time as Mysteria, was that this was a part of who he was. The thought of forever imprisoning half of himself forever made his heart ache painfully. </p>
<p>Vlad felt a sudden desperation and fear when the girl hesitated. Was she going to say no?</p>
<p>No. This would not be the last time he would spend company with this wonderful rare treasure. He would make sure of it.</p>
<p>All of his attempts so far to discover the true identity of this <em> Mysteria </em> had yielded no results. The man had searched various sites and resources on the internet, had used all detective work he knew how to search for an individual (and learned skills he had not known yet for this purpose), had hacked into various sites (including the charity event and guest list at the Grand Hotel), he had contacted all the major modeling and acting agencies and looked at countless pictures of many other models with her description.</p>
<p>But none had been her.</p>
<p>It was as if she did not even exist! </p>
<p>He had spent countless hours and many days deep in research. Normally, he would have hired an investigator to do this groundwork, but this lovely lady deserved his time and attention. But alas, it appeared as if he would have to seek outside assistance in identifying this beautiful girl.</p>
<p>No matter. Mysteria was worth using any means necessary. He was not going to let her get away.</p>
<p>Vlad had confidence that he would eventually learn of her true identity, but there was no indication as to how long it would take to uncover, and he wanted to waste as little time away from her as possible.</p>
<p>And yet, he had to be extremely careful not to scare her away.</p>
<p>Not like his failure with the only other halfa in existence. </p>
<p>Somehow, this felt like a second chance for a significant companionship. To erase his oppressive loneliness. And almost unchecked terror gripped his core at the possibility of losing her too.</p>
<p>It took everything he had not to show it in his face. </p>
<p>He watched the girl sigh, then look up at him with determination in those sky blue eyes, a sparkle in them that one could just lose themselves in as she gave a wry smile. “Sure. Why not.”</p>
<p>Danny watched as Vlad smirked victoriously and arrogantly, and he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He was not going out with the elder halfa again because the man somehow enchanted ‘her’ with his charm or something or other that must be going through that Fruitloopy mind of his, but because he wanted to continue exploring and letting lose this new part of himself.</p>
<p>Though he had to admit, he had enjoyed the day with Vlad of all people. The man could actually be decent. When the jerk was not actually trying to kill your dad, make you his son, and marry your mom.</p>
<p>‘Ewww…’ That last thought was especially disturbing considering the current context…</p>
<p>“Shall I pick you up at, let’s say, 9 am next Saturday?”</p>
<p>Danny gave a small laugh, smirking at the other halfa. “In the morning? Trying to ‘make the day count’ again?”</p>
<p>The man’s smirk only widened. “But of course, my dear.”</p>
<p>The teen-only shook his head with a smile. “Okay. But I choose where we eat for breakfast this time.”</p>
<p>Danny’s heart gave a strange leap at the small, genuine laughter that came from Vlad’s lips. “Very well. It is a date.” Vlad straightened. “Well my dear, I bid you <em> adieu </em>. Until next Saturday.” </p>
<p>He watched as Vlad turned and walked out of those grand ornate doors of the hotel, feeling a little bit… sad that the billionaire was gone?</p>
<p>Damn… Danny shook his head. He must be tired from the day’s adventure to be thinking about such things. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>……………………………………………………..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny walked past the lobby, in the direction of the nearest hallway. He would find a secluded corner or bathroom to transform and phase away undetected. </p>
<p>“Excuse me, miss!”</p>
<p>A voice behind him caught his attention, and he turned to see one of the finely dressed desk clerks half-jog over to him, holding a box about the size of a file box.</p>
<p>“This is for you, my lady.”</p>
<p>And the man handed him the box. </p>
<p>Danny held the box and looked at it questioningly. He was very confused. “Ummm… I’m sorry. You must have me confused with someone else.”</p>
<p>“You go by Mysteria, correct?”</p>
<p>Danny blinked. “Uhhh… yes?”</p>
<p>The man handed him a note, and Danny set the box down to grab it. </p>
<p>‘Who the hell knows I’m here?’</p>
<p>He inspected the note as the desk clerk left to return to his post. </p>
<p>The paper was a soft beige with golden intricate designs. Danny raised a brow in further confusion. It had nothing written on the outside. Carefully he opened the letter to read the printed words inside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="letter">
  <p>Mysteria,</p>
  <p>Your enchanting presence today was a delight. As I recall, you indicated the finalization of our date should I make a purchase on your behalf. However, as our date has been finalized, allow me to gift you this small token of my appreciation.</p>
  <p>-Vladimir Masters</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>‘I’m going to kill him!!!’</p>
<p>“Vlad!!” He yelled, heels clicking against the marble floor as he ran to the hotel entrance. Very much ready to chuck the box right at the older halfa’s stupidly handsome face. </p>
<p>But unfortunately, the limo was nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>The jerk!</p>
<p>He squeezed the box tightly gritting his teeth. </p>
<p>‘Damnit, Vlad!’<br/>
<br/>
He had been trying his damndest to keep that man from buying him a thing. And yet, here he is, standing in the middle of an expensive hotel he hadn’t even seen a single room in, holding this fancy-looking box.</p>
<p>Even through his anger, a small voice in his mind whispered. ‘Well.. he didn’t break the rule, since I did say that it would end the date and the date <em> was </em> over…’<br/>
<br/>
‘NO! I am <em> Not </em> making excuses for that jerk!</p>
<p>He sighed, sagging his shoulders defeatedly. Nothing he could do about it now. However, he will make <em> certain </em> that next time Vlad understood that under no circumstances was he to buy ‘her’ a gift in the future. </p>
<p>Carrying the mysterious box with two hands, he made his way to the nearest elevator, pressing one of the buttons and waiting as the doors closed. As the elevator rose, his eyes darted around inconspicuously to make sure there were no cameras around. </p>
<p>He was incredibly curious as to what was in the box, even as he was frustrated that the older halfa had pulled a fast one on him. But the box would have to wait. He had to take advantage of the fact he was alone and no one could see, quickly transforming into Phantom and taking flight into the night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>………………………………………</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny flopped on the bed, with a big sigh, once more back into his pajamas and out of the make-up and hair extensions (which, to his dismay, had taken far longer to get out of by himself than he had anticipated). The dress he wore was well hidden in the closet behind other clothes and inside a black trash bag for extra measure. </p>
<p>His eyes stared at the soft glow of the small dotted glow-in-the-dark ‘stars’ that lined his ceiling. </p>
<p>A smile tugged at his lips as he thought of the day. </p>
<p>A surprisingly happy day. </p>
<p>Especially shocking was that he enjoyed his day with Vlad of all people. </p>
<p>‘I guess he can actually be pleasant to be around. When he’s not being a fruitloop, that is…’</p>
<p>Not trying to bug the hell out of him.</p>
<p>Not trying to kill his dad.</p>
<p>Flirt with his mother…</p>
<p>He shook his head, really not in the mood to think about those things. It had been a nice day. He was going to end it on a nice note.</p>
<p>Speaking of note…</p>
<p>He sat up from the bed and grabbed the big box he had set next to the bed. </p>
<p>He should just set it aside, trash it somewhere, and be done with it. Danny was really not interested in any fancy gift. Especially from Vlad. The <em> last </em> thing he wanted was the man to think he could be bought.</p>
<p>But… what did the older halfa get ‘Mysteria’?</p>
<p>Danny bit his lip, pondering his next move as the mysterious package became more and more tantalizing. Curiosity nipping at his mind. </p>
<p>One look wouldn’t hurt, right?</p>
<p>Yeah. He would take just <em> one </em> look, then he would get rid of whatever it was. If it really was not too big, he could hold on to it and return it to the billionaire next Saturday on their next date. </p>
<p>His cheeks reddened at the thought. Next date with Vlad…</p>
<p>He shook his head out of the thoughts and returned to the box in front of him. Removing the large bow and opening the lid. Moving the delicate beige paper filling.</p>
<p>And Danny forgot how to breathe.</p>
<p>Gaze struck, frozen solid as he gazed at the content carefully resting in the box.</p>
<p>Tears stung in his eyes as his heart pounded in his ears, drowning out all other sounds as he continued to stare disbelievingly. </p>
<p>With trembling hands, he ever so gently lifted the soft material, the cloth so very soft against his skin. Sky blue eyes taking in the reds, blacks, and whites of the gorgeous pattern. </p>
<p>The very same galaxy dress he had tried on in the store.</p>
<p>The dress that had felt had been made just for him. A perfect synchronization of the mysteries of the depths of space and its wonder etched in every detail. A beautiful dream without reach for not only would he never been able to afford such a treasure, </p>
<p>But he never would have even dared to buy it.</p>
<p>This dress represented everything he had always been forced to reject about himself. Everything he pushed aside to conform to standards of what ‘boys should and shouldn't like.  </p>
<p>And this very dress, this dress that symbolized his inner desires was right in his hands. </p>
<p>Was all <em> his. </em></p>
<p>He lowered his head, tears stinging his eyes as he gently cradled the dress close to his chest and heart. Words but a whisper in the silent room.</p>
<p>“Stupid fruitloop…”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
A/N: I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter! Had soo much trouble writing this one. lol<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
OMG, this story has had two artists who drew fan art for my story and I am squealing in happiness! I don't know if the one artist is okay with me naming them (as the art is not private, but you know who you are. ;) ) and the second artist has uploaded their art to Ao3 and linked the story! Here is a link in case yall missed it: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035275 <br/>
<br/>
Comments are very much appreciated! I get all happy and excited when I see a new comment! Thank you to all of you who have left comments!! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3<br/>
<br/>
The background starry image for this chapter was taken from a free image website. Cause I'm lazy for making backgrounds. lol<br/>
The design of the Plasmius Plush was heavily inspired by a tiny Plasmius felt I bought months ago. :) <br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to LiaCross and Pages_of_Altaire for beta’ing this chapter!! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 I appreciate it soo very much!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny laid face-up on his bed, staring up absentmindedly at the ceiling. The first rays of the morning light peaked through the curtains, fading the luminescence of the glow-in-the-dark dots that were arranged to recreate star formations. Even as his eyes stared at the dots, his mind wandered  elsewhere, still whirling with the events of his ‘date’ with Vlad as Mysteria.  </p>
<p>But those events were not the only things on his mind. It was now morning. He knew damn well that his two friends would be expecting his debrief about his time with Vlad.</p>
<p>And he had no fricken idea what the hell he was going to tell them. </p>
<p>As per the agreement, he had texted them on his flight home after the date. Unsurprisingly, they had called him right away to hear about what went down and if he was okay. But Danny had brushed them off, sending a fake text telling them that there was a ghost situation he had to deal with. That he would tell them tomorrow.</p>
<p>And damn Clockwork, it was now tomorrow…</p>
<p>His delay tactic could  only work for so long. That much was obvious. But he hadn’t just put off the talk  with his friends just to hide things from them. The truth was, he really needed time to sort through the eventful day himself.</p>
<p>With a deep sigh, he turned to lay on his stomach, face buried deep in his pillow.</p>
<p>He… had quite mixed feelings about yesterday.</p>
<p>Despite all odds, the date with his archnemesis had been... fun. Hell, he learned so much about the fruitloop that he’d never guessed! Vlad had played the arcade dancing game DDR? And had been good at it??</p>
<p>There were also times where Vlad had seemed open and honest for once.</p>
<p>Danny groaned in the pillow. The strange sensations in his gut were frustrating the hell out of him. </p>
<p>Vlad was not supposed to be so relatable!</p>
<p>Vlad Plasmius was supposed to be the epitome of a jerk. The villain who always had some scheme up his sleeve, or some dastardly plot to foil. The man did not care for others. He was just a selfish bastard who didn’t care about anyone but himself. Right?</p>
<p>Yet, even as he thought that about the older halfa, somehow, deep down, he knew it wasn’t entirely true. No one was purely evil or purely good. Even as he thought about it, Danny realized Vlad had sometimes shown hints of selflessness. </p>
<p>Plasmius knew when to back off. Never let their fights or arguments go too far to cause irreparable damage. Vlad had even once helped move him to safety when he had been quite hurt from a painful battle with a different ghost. </p>
<p>Truthfully, Danny sometimes wondered if Vlad really did want to kill his dad. With all of the wealth he had at his disposal, the older halfa could easily hire someone to kill his dad. And with how powerful Plasmius is? He could have off-ed his dad ages ago.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was unfair to paint the man in such black and white colors . Even with all the hell the man has put him, his family, and his friends through.</p>
<p>Hell, that was one of the reasons he gave the man the Phantom plush. If there was one thing the date had shown him, it was that Vlad was more complicated than he had given him credit for.</p>
<p>His hand phased through his mattress, pulling out the soft and adorable ‘Wisconsin Ghost’ plush, bringing a soft smile to his lips. His fingers lightly touched the soft plush, moving through the contours and textures, leading to the tiny black gloved hand, where a familiar beige-colored note was pinned with a safety pin. The note that held the message Vlad had left Mysteria. The one that came with the beautiful starry dress that was now his.</p>
<p>The jerk had pulled a fast one, and he should be furious. </p>
<p>And yet…</p>
<p>He couldn’t help the strange beat to his heart nor the strange fluttering in his stomach.<br/>
 <br/>
Danny wasn’t really sure if he really wanted to examine that right now.</p>
<p>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p>
<p><br/>
It was dark in the room, light from the night sky barely flickering in as Vlad sat on the edge of his bed covered in soft silk red sheets. His face deep in concentration as he gazed at the soft plush he held between his hands.</p>
<p>The Phantom plush.</p>
<p>A storm of emotions brewed in the older halfa’s heart. A knot so tight, that he could barely tell where one emotion ended and the other began. </p>
<p>Anger and resentment flitted through him as he gazed at those neon eyes that stared smugly back at him. He squeezed the plush tightly between his hands, feeling both possessive and the need to squeeze the life out of the thing in frustration.</p>
<p>And yet.</p>
<p>His grip lightened as he also felt a kinship with the representation of this object. The words Mysteria had spoken so softly ringing through his mind. </p>
<p>*I think there is an unspoken connection between him and Phantom. That perhaps… one that goes far deeper than either of them truly understand.*</p>
<p>He growled in frustration, lifting his hand and almost throwing the Phantom plush. </p>
<p>But couldn’t. </p>
<p>With a heavy sigh, he sat it on the nightstand. Where it had been since it was given to him by Mysteria.</p>
<p>The only reason it had not been burned was because she had given it to him. And maybe not just that. He thought as he laid on his side, sapphire eyes continuing to gaze at the soft plush. </p>
<p>It had been the meaning behind her choice of gift that made it feel so important.</p>
<p>Vlad, as expected of someone with such prestige and wealth, received so many gifts one would be mad to try and count them. So many expensive and unique objects he had received for many years, and the only sentiment in the gifts was about gaining his recognition and his favor. </p>
<p>And yet Mysteria’s gift, as cheap as it had cost, held far more value than any other present he had ever received.</p>
<p>But…</p>
<p>Why??</p>
<p>His gaze took in every detail of the Phantom plush. So alike his real-life Daniel.</p>
<p>Daniel. Of course he sought the boy’s cooperation. They shared something in common that no one in the human world or ghost zone did. They were the only ones who could ever understand each other ,and yet that foolish boy could not see it!!</p>
<p>But he digresses. It was obvious why Daniel was worth his time. </p>
<p>But… </p>
<p>Why was he seeking out time with Mysteria??</p>
<p>Vlad was very meticulous with his actions and time. It was one of the reasons he was able to get so much done, learn so much in a short amount of time. Time was always of the essence, as even the boring events he chose to attend had their purpose. He prided himself in that one of his many strengths was time management and careful planning. Making every second count.</p>
<p>Yet here he was, spending much of his precious time (a whole day of the week, no less) with an 18-year-old girl.</p>
<p>Has he gone mad?</p>
<p>He turned to lay on his back, hands coming up to rub the stress out of his temples. </p>
<p>Why?</p>
<p>What was so… interesting about Mysteria that he was choosing to spend time with her. It was time that he could use for more important endeavors, and yet, he chose her. </p>
<p>No. It wasn’t just choosing in of itself. There was a drive to spend more time with her. Something about her personality charmed him in ways he couldn’t quite explain. The fire he caught in those baby blue eyes, the strength of will she exuded in the photoshoot for which he later discovered was far more than just for show, the honesty that came out of those soft lips, the gentle genuine concern she had shown him...</p>
<p>His head turned, gaze following once again to the gift she bestowed upon him during their departure.</p>
<p>A flame was igniting in his chest, along with a determination of steel. This plush resembled his failure with Daniel, but will also carry another meaning. A promise.</p>
<p>He will not make the same mistake with Mysteria. </p>
<p><br/>
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p>
<p><br/>
“Catch you later, Danny!”</p>
<p>“Bye Tuck, bye Sam!” Danny waved at his two friends as he walked on home from school. It was a Wednesday and normally they would always hang out after school either to go to the Nasty Burger, Sam’s house, or just hang out. But Danny had other plans.</p>
<p>“I’m home!” He called out to the empty house. He didn’t expect his parents to respond anyways; they never did as they were busy in the basement lab with their inventions but Danny still greeted the empty living room more as self-assurance that his parents were heavily distracted and would hopefully not disturb him anytime soon. </p>
<p>He dashed up the stairs and into his room, locking the door for good measure. </p>
<p>Dropping his backpack to the floor, he pulled out his phone, noticing he had an unread text and unlocked the phone to take a look. </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Goth Queen<span class="hide"><b>Goth Queen</b></span></span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">Good luck with cleaning out the garage Danny!<span class="hide"><b>Goth Queen:</b></span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Danny’s gaze fell. He hated lying to his two best friends. </p>
<p>But for this, it was certainly necessary. </p>
<p>He typed a quick ’thanks’ and turned the screen off, discarding the phone onto his bed. He then opened the closet, rummaging through a pile in the corner hidden by a few boxes, and grabbed a particular box. </p>
<p>His eyes darted around the room. He knew he was alone, but he just felt better double-checking. Then he proceeded to open the flaps and dug through a few random shirts to grab ‘Mysteria’s’ belongings.</p>
<p>For the photoshoot and his last outing with Vlad (he still had difficulties calling it a *date*) he had Sam to help with his Mysteria makeover. </p>
<p>But now he is all on his own</p>
<p>Since the next outing with Vlad was going to be this very Saturday, he needed to practice how to put his own makeup and hair extensions on. Luckily for him, the wonderful world of Youtube existed and he knew that almost anything could be found on there. So he was hoping that ‘how to’ for putting on hair extensions was a thing. </p>
<p>Sitting at his desk chair, he typed in the search term and was not disappointed. He even had to narrow the search down to putting on hair extensions for short hair, which he found a few good videos that could help. And only about 15 minutes long! Danny grinned, cracking his knuckles in excitement.  </p>
<p>This was going to be a piece of cake. </p>
<p>………………….</p>
<p>It was not a piece of cake.</p>
<p>Not a piece of cake at all.</p>
<p>He grimaced as he looked at the horror that stared back at him through his reflection. ‘Bad hair day’ could not even begin to explain how terrible his hair extension attempt looked. He had small lumps in multiple areas of his hair that looked like little beetles resided on his head, the strands uneven like a bad haircut, completely skewed and messy.</p>
<p>This was going to be much harder than he anticipated. It was just so damn hard to be able to see well while trying to do this all on his own from the limited perspective of a mirror. How the hell did the person on the internet pull it off so flawlessly? </p>
<p><br/>
Ghaaaah!!!</p>
<p>He was soo ready to blast the screen when a brilliant idea suddenly crossed his mind. </p>
<p>Duplicates! Of course!!</p>
<p>He had gotten just good enough to create a fully functioning duplicate,And man is that going to come in very handy now. </p>
<p>……………………….</p>
<p>It was late at night when he had finally been able to put on the extensions well enough that it looked right and stayed in place with some gentle pulls. </p>
<p>He grinned in satisfaction as he looked at his now beautiful long midnight hair that draped over his shoulders. Lifting a finger, he absentmindedly twirled a soft midnight lock. The strands silk to the touch as he continued to gaze at his reflection. </p>
<p>Yes. He really did look good with long hair. </p>
<p>Something of particular note was that he did not look feminine with just the long hair. In fact, he just looked like Danny with long hair.</p>
<p>And he looked good. </p>
<p>He thought as he manipulated the strands in different styles, just taking a moment and enjoying the view His blue eyes taking in the pleasant oddness of his reflection.</p>
<p>It was different. He had never really had long hair as Danny before. He grew up with the short haired skewed bangs for as long as he could remember. His mom always took him in for the same haircut when he was young, and now that he could go on his own, it had kinda become a habit.  </p>
<p>Of course, this hair wasn’t really his, and he would have to practice more to make sure it didn’t take him hours to get it right again this Saturday morning. But practice would have to wait. It was getting real late. This was good enough for now.</p>
<p>Now, it was time to learn how to put on makeup.</p>
<p>The duplicate handed him his red purse before disappearing. And Danny rummaged through the bag and stopped when his hand felt something glossy and thin. </p>
<p>His heart skipped a beat as he realized what it was. Gently lifting the rectangular glossy paper, Danny turned it around. Finally taking the time to gaze at it for the first time.   </p>
<p>And his breath hitched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                    </p>
<p>                                                                 (Art made by Ick/Ixley. Used with permission)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
“W-wow…” He breathed through his parted lips, eyes glued to the pictures of him and Vlad (his archnemesis, no less) looking… happy. </p>
<p>His cheeks reddened, heart skipping a beat at the beautiful smile the older halfa displayed in the third panel when he had (to his mortification) tickled him. How open and vulnerable the older halfa’s expression had been. </p>
<p>Vlad actually looked… nice.</p>
<p>Danny’s blue eyes were entranced by the pictures, blush tinting his pale skin as he took in every detail. He could feel the  strange butterflies fluttering away in his stomach. </p>
<p>His finger held the strip gently. The photos were special. Tender moments that were captured in time, never to be repeated again. Something he, and only he alone, possessed. Like a special treasure that was all his own. </p>
<p><br/>
________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Thank you Ick/Ixley for the wonderful art of Mysteria and Vlad in the booth!! &lt;3 It worked perfectly in this scene!!</p>
<p>And look at this wonderful mysteria art by Mitchel_Lighzfire!! &lt;3 (shared with permission)</p>
<p>                                                             </p>
<p>I LOVE art! Anyone who wants to make art for my stories brings me so much joy. I am a visual person and seeing ideas come to vivid life is soo amazing!!! And if ya’ll want, I can share it in my story too! (With credit of course) So we all can enjoy!</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035275">Fan art for Would you love me, if you truly knew me? by Goten_Son_Ten</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesoundwaves/pseuds/bluesoundwaves">bluesoundwaves</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>